


somewhere to feel safe

by Story_Writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: stiles lost his parents when he was young, now the hales are back. stiles finds himself falling for Derek hale, and who knew the man could help him so much.





	

I sighed as i stared at the screen. Another person/family wanted to rent the house…

My names stiles, stiles stilinski. I’m 17, and i know what you’re probably thinking, why is a 17 year old talking about renting a house? Well, it’s really simple, it’s sad but simple as hell.

You see, i’m an orphan, was since i was 11. You see, both my parents died on the same day, and my mom’s best friend, and the mother to my best friend, melissa, was able to get custody of me, though i refused to be adopted so i wouldn’t lose my name. Melissa was understanding.

Well, i couldn’t live there long. The stuff in that house just reminded me of my parents, and it hurt. So, when i was 16, i got melissa to sign the papers to get me an apartment, i didn’t let her pay for it. My parents had left me quite a sum of money. Not enough to call myself rich, but enough to get by on alone if i was careful, which i was.

After a while, i decided not to sell my parents house, it would be worse i thought to not have it. So, i rented it out. I have had 3 people come and go, most needing a ‘bigger house’ which was pretty much code for, ‘we don’t feel comfortable having a kid as a landlord. The house was 2 stories, full basement and attic. 3 bedrooms, 2 full bathrooms and a small one in the basement. And a complete kitchen. It was a nice house, who would need bigger than that? And i even rented it pretty freakin cheap. I only charge for the bare minimum rent and utilities. I tried to be fare.

So. here i was looking at the request to look at the house, and on that request it says ‘also, were werewolves.’ i just blew out a breath. Supernatural creatures have been known for years maybe a century. They fit right into society. He’d rented the house out to a which in the beginning, but had to evict her because the cops thought she was doing pot, not witchcraft. The witch got a kick out of it, as did stiles. He was a mage, though no real training in him, but he knew the basics, so he was content.

I sighed, but sent a confirmation. I could deal with werewolves. If they decided to move in, that is. He sighed but exited out of his email and got to his homework, he might be renting out the house, but his parents would give him hell right now if he fell behind on school work… if they were here.

The next day, he got a reply, asking if friday was good. Stiles replied an affirmative. He didn’t do anything on fridays. Sunday he usually checked on the house, make sure everything was up to par, so he didn’t get sued, he didn’t need that. It was wednesday.

They next day, thursday, was uneventful. Jackson, the school tormentor, and a werewolf, tried to pick on a new kid, but stiles stepped in, that led to some words said, and both getting a detention. Stiles used to be bullied by jackson, but after his parents died he stopped taking shit. And when he learned he was a mage, at 13, he was able to keep up with werewolves. It worked well.

The rest of the day was just as uneventful. It was boring, and i just waited for friday.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday at school was uneventful. After, he got in his jeep, and went to the house. They weren’t there yet, so he went through the house and made sure everything was cleaned. 

About half an hour later, 10 minutes earlier than they agreed on, they arrived. Good thing everything was good to go. The family there were all beautiful, is the first thing he realized. There were 4 of em. 2 guys, 2 girls. There was an older guy, about 40. Maybe a few years younger. The women looked close to 25. Maybe. The 2 youngest, the boy and girl, looked like twins, kinda, and about his age, maybe a year older.

The man addressed him. “Hello, we’re here to discuss renting this residence, may we speak to your parents?” he asked, and stiles eyes narrowed. He hated the tone this man used, it made him feel like a child. 

“First off, i’m the landlord thank you very much, also, do not talk to me like i’m a child. I’m 17, yes, but i do know what i’m doing.” and he did, melissa had helped him, and he got it all legalized so he would be the landlord. It was hard, but he did it.

They all looked surprised, but the other guy stepped forward. “Alright, jokes over kid, where's your parents, we are interested in this place, it looked like a good house and pretty cheap too.” the guy said.

Stiles narrowed his eyes further. “My parents are dead, they died a while ago. I wouldn’t joke about renting this house, so you know.” he said, the older women quickly stepped forward.

“Derek, be quiet. I’m sorry for my brother, he doesn’t really get emotions.” she said, smiling. Stiles smiled lightly. He liked her more. “Could he look at the place? We are truly interested in this place.” she said then added. “I’m laura, by the way. This is our uncle, peter. And this is derek and cora.” she said, pointing to each in turn.

Stiles nodded, then hesitated before saying “by the way, no hard feelings about the misreading about me being the landlord, not everyone understands that i am legally aloud to rent the house out, since it is under my name.” he said, and peter and derek both just nodded.

Stiles led them through the house, showing each room, bathroom, basement and attic. At the end of it, stiles closed his eyes for a second. It never got easier walking through the house, but he did it every time he needed to. The hales, he found out their last names were, seemed pleasantly surprised by how professionally he showed the house off.

At the end, they seemed like they were ready to sign and move in, and he was happy. It was good to rent the house out, it meant he didn’t have to go in it.

In the end, they said they wanted to sign, so they agreed to meet, him and laura who handled the financials of the family, saturday when stiles has the papers. So with that, they depart the house. Stiles to his apartment, and them… to wherever they go.

The next day, stiles finished his homework, and spent half the day with scott, his best friend. 30 minutes before he was supposed to meet laura, he told scott what had happened.

“Want me to come with you?” he asked, and i just smiled. That was the great thing about scott. He was always there, or tried to be. 

“No, i’m ok, it’s just some paper signing. No worries.” he said, and scott nodded.

He had done some basic background checks for the hales, not going to deep not wanting to dig up personal stuff, and found out there was a fire, that killed a lot of their family. Stiles stopped when he found they didn’t have criminal pasts. He didn’t need to know their personal issues.

Stiles got ready and went to meet laura, and derek who was there, at the restaurant they were meet up at. He didn’t comment on derek being there. He knew the basic principle of pack dynamics/laws and stuff like that.

The signing went smoothly, no big issues. None at all, actually. They ate, and stiles snagged the bill, saying, “i always pay when i do this, helps make a good impression” he said, and laura smiled but nodded.

Stiles offered to help with moving, and laura agreed. Saying they may need help with moving stuff in, but she wouldn’t want to make him go down to new york. Stiles smiled, he didn’t mind.

“If you don’t mind, i’d be willing to help.” he said, and laura eyed him for a minute. He knew that look, the last two people that had lived there had given him the same one, the ‘why are you so nice to me/us’ look. He just smiled. “I like helping people, and i like trying to get along with as many people as possible. Plus, i could use a break from school.” he said, and at that laura snorted. But she agreed.

So, that was how he found himself on friday driving behind laura in his jeep to new york, he was driving derek and cora. Laura and peter were in the moving truck they rented. 

When they reached the apartment, they got right to work, moving stuff out of there.

It was arduous labor for stiles, but the werewolves just seemed highly amused by it. Stiles also noticed how derek looked at him when he thought he wasn’t looking. Stiles would admit having an attraction to derek. He couldn’t explain it, but it was there. 

They worked well, and stiles found himself enjoying the hale’s company. He had helped all of his tendons. He helped them move in, the which had even taught him basic spells and skills in return, but this was different, it felt different. And stiles couldn’t say he minded.

Stiles shook his head of those thoughts. He could process it later.

By the end of the day, they had everything packed up and were heading back to beacon hills. It took the same amount of time it took to to get there, about 4 days. They didn’t really stop, they all could drive so they just switched off. 

While derek drove, he texted scott, they were 2 hours out.

It was now monday of the next week, and he had enjoyed the hale’s company very much. “Hey, i asked my friend if he would help us out, you mind if he does?” he asked derek. 

“I don’t think peter would mind much, but no i do not. Thanks for asking, at least.” he said. Stiles smiled

They drove the rest of they way in silence, and while stiles usually hated the quiet, with the hales(this time derek and peter, he was in the back) it was… nice.

When they got to the house, scott and danny were there. Danny was stiles friend, though not as good of a friend as scott. He was jackson’s best friend, but he wasn’t an asshole. He was literally an amazing guy. It was hard to not like him.

After explaining to laura why they were there, she smiled, genuinely, and just said “the more hands the merrier” and everyone got to work. Stiles and the hales were tired from the drive, but they just got everything done. Setting up beds, putting couches in. The hales decided to keep the paint color, so there was no need to repaint. 

When they were done, the hales got them chinese food, which stiles loved. After that, he went home. He felt good. 

The next day at school, derek and cora started there. Stiles helped them around the school, they had a lot of the same classes as him. At lunch, they sat off alone, despite stiles’s offer to sit with him and scott. Apparently, derek played lacrosse. So, that’s where they were at the end of the day. It wasn’t the playing season, not even a practice yet. It was just stiles, scott, derek, cora(who just wanted to throw the ball around, and 3 more of stiles’s friends, werewolves all of them but omega, they didn’t really fit in with any local packs. They were; boyd and erica, who were dating, and isaac. And, he was dating danny so he was there.

The little game they had going on went well. Danny was goalie, and even though he was human, he destroyed in the net. Only derek and himself got a goal in, barely. Erica and cora hadn’t joined in the game, but they congratulated danny on being a good goalie.

After that, they all sat around on the bleachers, just talking. Finally, derek asked stiles. “What are you? I haven’t smelt a supernatural like you before.” he said, and stiles blinked, but then laughed.

“Oh, right, i guess you guys wouldn’t know it. Sorry, i don’t flaunt it around, so sometimes i forget about it, but i’m a mage.” he said, and everyone’s eyes widened, except for scott and isaac, who looked confused. 

“Are they like sparks?” scott asked, and stiles nodded.

“Yeah, basically yeah. But there, like, 100 times stronger than the average spark, and like a thousand times rarer. I found out what i was, but i don’t really know how to use my powers that well, i can control them. And i’m in the process of getting books to help me out, so there’s that” i said, and scott just nodded. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were bros.” scott fake pouted, and stiles laughed.

“sorry, dude, if i get you ice cream will you forgive me for my betrayal?” stiles asked, and scott perked up.

“Yeah, of course.” at that, everyone laughed.

A minute later, cora asked. “You and scott are really close, you guys dating?” she asked. Scott and stiles both stopped laughing, and looked at each other. Then almost fell over laughing. 

“OH MY GOD” stiles said, he wiped a tear, that was hilarious.

“Where did you even get that assumption?” scott asked, laughed just as hard.

“You guys are really close.” derek said, and stiles shook his head,

“Nah, nothing like that. Scott is like my brother, literally, we grew up together. And while i’m open to dating guys, i wouldn’t date scott. No offence dood. We’re just brothers in everything but blood.” stiles said, and scott nodded agreeing. Everyone laughed, good naturedly, and spoke on lighter topics. 

Stiles pretended not to notice the way derek seemed to sag in relief when he said he wasn’t dating scott, or the way he sagged even more when he said he was open to dating guys.

Stiles still couldn’t understand his attraction to derek. He wanted to date derek, but he wanted more. He wanted to be with derek. But he didn’t understand where the feelings were coming from. It started when he had first seen derek, and it confused him. Yes, it scared him, but it more confused him.

As they were heading away, derek stopped him. Stiles saw him hesitate. “Um.. hey stiles, i was wondering if you’d like to… go out sometime?” he asked, and stiles’s voice caught in his throat. He swallowed, but he knew he wanted to date derek.

He didn’t understand a lot of his feelings for derek hale, but he knew he liked him, at least,

“Sure, and just so i know i’m not misreading this. You mean like a date, right?” he asked, and derek smiled.

“Yeah, like a date.” he said, and stiles nodded. They exchanged numbers, and made plans to go to the movies on saturday. 

When they parted, he was almost immediately tackled by erica, and allison scott’s girlfriend who must have heard that to. Allison was the sweetest person, i know i said there were a lot of nice people in the group but she was. She, was impossibly nice.

“Stiles, we’re picking your outfit for you.” allison said, in that sweet voice that left no room for argument.

Stiles laughed but agreed. He knew they would do this. They did it with isaac. 

It was monday, and suddenly stiles couldn’t wait for the week to be over.

The week so far was going by excruciatingly slow. It was wednesday, and they had a new chemistry teacher. He was mr.harris and stiles wondered how he became a teacher in the first place. He decided he wouldn’t take his shit really quick.

Stiles had done something, he wasn’t sure what, and harris was going off on a rant.

“Stilinski, you make me question my choice to not hit students. That is how frustrating you ar-” stiles cut him off. Quick.

“I’m sorry, mr.harris, did you just threaten me? Because that’s what it sounded like. I’d recommend shutting up unless you want me to go right to the principle.” stiles said simply, in a positively neutral voice. Everyone was staring at him. Scott was smirking, and stiles just stared harris down. Harris had done this crap since tuesday(yesterday) and no one had called him on it. Well. that changes now.

Harris, however, doesn’t seem perturbed. Instead, he just puts on a neutral face.

“And how, pray tell, do you intend to prove this? Mr.stilinski?” he asked. Stiles just looks at scott and allison, both of whom are in the class and snickering.

“Guys, would you be willing to vouch for me?” he asked them, and they both nodded, allison answering.

“Of course” 

Harris paled, and stiles smirked. “I don’t wanna take your job, but i hate people like you, who think they can get away with shit like this. So, just cut it off. There is literally no reason for this to have happened, but you brought it on yourself, are we good?” he asked.

“Yes, i apologize mr.stilinski.” and stiles smiled but nodded, by now everyone was laughing their asses off. It was hilarious.

The rest of that day went off without a hitch. 

Stiles went home, and made dinner for himself. He considered making dinner before his date with derek on saturday… could be good, he supposes.

See, stiles has never been on a date, not from lack of trying it just never happened.

The next day, thursday, went by fast.

Friday is when things got weird. Stiles was driving through the preserve, it was just one of those days that you wanted to just drive or run, stiles preferred running usually. He was maybe a mile into the woods. He wasn’t expecting it, i mean who would? But that didn’t change the fact a big… wolf, that’s what it looked like. Though it was huge. It slammed into the jeep.

Werewolf his mind helpfully supplied.

Stiles didn’t shout, but he did curse, but wasn’t able to stop the jeep from slamming into a tree. He wasn’t knocked out, but the air bag did hurt.

Stiles looked back, and saw the wolf looking… stiles didn’t see the wolf, it was gone. And, he was glad. If it was feral, he would be in trouble. He only knew 2 spells. A basic flame spell, and a wall spell. That was all he had. That was what the witch had taught him.

Stiles got out hesitantly, he needed to call someone to help him. But… who? In the end, he just called a tow truck. Luckily, the wolf didn’t make a recurrence. There were of course questions, and he just answered with “i didn’t see what hit me, sorry.” they just took it and towed the jeep, he called scott to pick him up.

He, of course, told him what happened. Scott seemed surprised. But he didn’t comment, which was unusual. But stiles let it go.

Stiles put the thoughts of the wolf out of his mind the next day, he had a date with freakin derek hale. Who, was, freakin hot as hell. But, stiles knew he wanted more than just sex from derek. Plus, he was a virgin, so he wanted his first time to be special.

Stiles had gotten an affirmation from derek about dinner, so he found himself in the kitchen, making chicken stir fry. Something simple and delicious.

It was 5 o’clock P.M. derek was coming over soon, the dinner was finishing, then at 6 they were going to a movie, surely it would go well. You know, hopefully.

So, when there was a knock at the door, he answered it, and was greeted by a derek wearing a small smile. He was dressed casually, just a plain t-shirt and jeans. Stiles was dressed similarly, he’d ignored the girl's suggestions.

“Hey” stiles said, smiling back. 

“Hey” derek said.

“Um.. i made stir fry, if that’s good with you?” stiles asked, and derek smiled.

“Of course, i love stir fry.” derek said, and stiles smiled. That’s good, he’d been worried, and had considered making something else.

They ate, and talked about small stuff. Like, comic books, t.v. show, and it was… nice. Stiles liked it, just being with derek. It felt good, and for once, stiles didn’t question it.

As they finished up eating, and were ready to leave, stiles remembered suddenly. “Crap.” he said, and derek looked to him as he hit his head on the door.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, and stiles groaned, they had planned to take the jeep to the movies, but it was totaled, stiles sold it for parts, he was gonna have to walk everywhere until he could replace it…

“My jeep was totaled, yesterday. Could we take your car?” he asked, and derek seemed surprised, but he covered it up quickly.

“Yeah, sure. What happened to it?” he asked, as they started walking down the stairs of the apartment. Stiles considered lying, but remembered that derek being a werewolf would be able to tell if he was lying. 

“Well, the side of my jeep was hit off the road, and i slammed into a tree. I think it was a werewolf, and i think an alpha.” stiles said, and derek stopped for a second, they were outside now. Stiles stopped and turned to him.

Derek shook his head, and looked at stiles “are you ok?” he asked, and stiles nodded. Derek seemed satisfied, and they got in the car, and drove to the movie theatre. And, out of nowhere, derek said, “by the way, it wasn’t any of my family.” he said, and stiles blinked but looked at him. 

Stiles smiled a little. “To be honest? I didn’t even consider you guys a suspect in it. And, by the way, i’m not searching for who did it, it was done and is in the past, not my problem anymore.” he said, and derek just nodded.

They saw the hobbit, and it was great. Derek did some real cheesy ‘dropping a hand over the shoulders while yawning’ shit, but it was nice.

They spent 20 minutes in the little arcade in the movie theatre. They both sucked at the games, but they laughed and had a good time.

As they got back to stiles place, derek didn’t even hesitate. He leaned over the center console, and kissed him. Stiles’s eyes widened in surprise, but kissed back. Stiles was grateful derek didn’t comment on his lack of experience with this.

When they broke apart, stiles was blushing he knew, but he didn’t care, because he was happy with this man he met not that long ago.

Derek was blushing too, though lightly, and smiling. “I had a great time stiles, and i hope you’d be willing to go out again?” he asked, and stiles smiled. 

“I’d love to. I had a great time too.” he said, and derek just smiled. Stiles got out and waved him off. He was blushing when he got into his apartment, and he was smiling like an idiot by the time he fell asleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Derek was smiling, a small smile, all the way home. When he got home, he wasn’t, surprisingly, swarmed by his sisters. Instead, he saw peter in the hallway where the front door opened up to. He was surprised, but that didn’t quench his good mood. He was sure that stiles was his mate… almost positive.

Derek wasn’t that surprised when peter started a conversation, whenever it was just him and his uncle it always seemed like his uncle had to fill the silence… though this time it felt different.

“How was your date, derek?” peter asked, and derek was already suspicious this was kind of a trap conversation. His uncle never cared about his love life, at least not in a serious way. 

“It was nice. I had a great time with stiles, he’s a good person, and i think….” derek trailed off, and decided not to say how he felt like stiles was his mate, he’d thought two other people were his mate, his uncle would chew his head off if he did something like that… again. he‘d have to make sure.

“You think what?” his uncle asked, and derek sighed. 

“Nothing.” he said simply, and his uncle sighed too.

“I’m happy you found someone again derek… just, be careful, ok? You have had 2 tough relationships, both not ending in the best ways, i know i don’t show it well, but i do love you and your sisters, your my pack and family, i don’t want to see you hurt again.” he said, and derek smiled. His uncle wasn’t always good with emotions, but every once in awhile…

“I will be, peter. Don’t worry i’m not rushing into anything with stiles.” he said, then added, “and, by the way, we love you too. Me, cora, laura, we all love you, you’re our alpha, and our uncle. We know you love us, too.” he said, and hugged his uncle, touch was a big thing in packs so he wasn’t worried about being pushed away. His uncle hugged him bag, and when they broke apart, derek rushed up the stair, and was immediately swarmed by laura and cora, who asked all kinds of questions about his date with stiles. Derek was happy to tell about it, he still had a happy feeling in his gut about stiles, he hoped stiles felt the same way.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles woke up, once again, screaming. A nightmare, it was only a nightmare. He had to remind himself that. He’d had them since his parents died, they’d gotten better over time, but they still happened quite a lot.

His parents hadn’t died by good means. And stiles had seen them both die. His mother died of cancer, he’d held her hand, as she slipped away, stiles could tell she was in pain when she died. 

His father had come in, maybe, 30 minutes later, stiles was crying in a chair, still hold his mother’s hand. His father took him away, he was crying too. They ran, and they were cornered by some crazed guy, wanting ‘justification’ for why his wife’s murderer was never caught, when his father tried to explain it was a overdose on drugs, the man shot him. Didn’t consider it. He just shot. His father’s blood sprayed over him, and he was left crying harder by his father, who also bled out and died. It took stiles years to even be able to be around blood or guns, or hospitals for that matter. But he was better now, and he lived for his parents. He tried his best for them.

Stiles shook his head of those thoughts. Sometimes he let himself cry, just let the emotions out, but he wouldn’t right now. He was in a good place right now. It was mid october. He had friends. He had a boyfriend now. And he had a family, even if he didn’t live with scott and his mom. 

Stiles got up and went about his morning routines, only remembering as he put his show on that he didn’t have his jeep, which was totaled. He sighed, got his bag, and just decided to run to school. It was only a 5 minute run as it was, anyway. When he got there, he was barely out of breath. He wasn’t sweaty, but just in case he dug the little supply of body spray he always carried out, and the deodorant. He put them both on in the bathroom. He went to his first period, and was happy to see derek there.

He sat next to derek, and derek smiled at him, stiles returned it. Class started and stiles paid about as much attention as he always did. Which, was, 25%. He was passing all his classes with near perfect grades, he was competing with lydia for valedictorian. He wasn’t worried, but he noticed derek had a confused look on his face. He guessed not everyone got stuff like he did, and he guessed remembering everything about the civil war was difficult. They were in history class after all. 

The other classes he had with derek, which were gym, science, and math, he noticed he was kind of struggling, though he did really well with plants in science. At the end of the day, he caught derek at the end of the day. 

“Hey, you wanna study for those tests sometime this week?” he asked, and derek smiled. Their teachers seemed to think giving them tests all day would be good for their health. Stiles wasn’t worried but he wanted to make sure derek did good, too. It’s not like he was selfish and didn’t wanna date a stupid person, but it was senior year, so he wanted to help him out, if he could.

“Sure, that would help a lot.” derek said, and stiles smiled. Stiles was ready to jog home, when derek stopped him. “Hey, you need a ride? I know you said your jeep was shot.” he asked, and stiles smiled.

“Yeah, thanks.” he said, and with that they went to his car, which was a camaro which stiles still loved. The drive home was nice, they made some small talk, derek turned on the radio, and stiles laughed to himself when country music hit his ears. He reassured derek, who made to turn it off a second later, that he loved country music(as well as any music). When they got to his apartment, stiles was very happy when he was given another kiss, this one just as sweet as the one the night of their date. He loved it. 

Stiles got out and watched him drive away, smiling still, and looked up to his apartment. Stiles wouldn’t deny that it got lonely once in awhile, living alone. But he prefered it. Being alone, it had made it easier to deal his parents deaths. Not to mention, scott was always there. That helped a little too. 

But, as he was walking around his apartment, picking stuff up since it was a little messy, he couldn’t help but think it was a little too lonely living alone now…

Stiles pushed those thoughts away, he’d be in college at the end of the year, he’d been accepted into, literally, every college he applied for. And he has full scholarships to all but one.

He planned to enjoy college to its fullest extent, then work, he wanted to be a designer for like houses and stuff, he liked designing stuff. He’d helped melissa redesign her kitchen and basement, and enjoyed it. 

He finished cleaning up then crawled into bed, falling asleep. 

The next day, tuesday, was easy going, stiles was grateful for days like that. He needed them. He and derek decided to work on school on saturday, and take the day to study. He even tried to apologize for slowing him down. Stiles scoffed at that. 

“Don’t worry about it, i help literally all my friends with one subject, some two or three. Of course i don’t mind helping you, if cora needs it tell her i’d be happy to help her.” he said, and derek smiled. He accepted, then the next period they had together, derek said cora would like to work with them.

Stiles agreed easily, just saying “i offered, i don’t mind helping out.” and that was that.

That was wednesday, it was the next day, thursday, and derek was home sick. Stiles didn’t know werewolves could get sick, but then he remembered the fire he’d read about by accident, and realized it was probably because of that, and let it go. 

The day started easy, he got through his first 2 classes without a hitch. The 3rd period, gym, was where things got… worse. He was just getting done changing to start class, when he was shoved against his locker, he put his hands out to stop from flying into the locker. He twisted around and groaned. 

Jackson stood there with three his friends(people called them a ‘pack’ though only like 3 of the total group were werewolves). He had danny, his best friend, and 2 of the 3 werewolves in his group, ethan and kali, stiles was surprised to see ethan and not his brother aidan, they were almost literally never seen apart. 

“What do you want, whittemore.” stiles said evenly, smiling politely. Kali smirk, and stiles did the same. He didn’t like kali, but she was the most tolerable of jackson’s group. Aside from danny, anyway.

“Oh, we came to kick the crap out of you, stilinski. Your boyfriend hale isn’t here, we weren’t about to face a guy like that, he’s terrifying as hell.” ethan said, and stiles smirked. He wasn’t a werewolf, but he was a mage, they didn’t know that anyway. Not many people did. 

He would never admit it anyway, way too much legal shit. But being a mage gave him a bit more of a boost in his physical strength and speed. Not to mention, one of the two spells he knew could easily stop them all at once. 

Danny stepped back, he almost never joined in on these things, though sometimes he did, though he never really tried.the other three charged him, and stiles smirked but mumbled under his breathe, so neither of the werewolves could hear him. The spell he mumbled took effect immediately. They slashed out, but there fists(thank god the two didn’t try to use their claws) bounced off two inches from his skin. 

They all looked surprised, danny looked calculative, though the three looked pissed. They attacked more, and stiles smirked. He’d never used spells when they tried to do this before. But, today he was feeling pretty damn good, he had gotten his books of spells in the mail the night before, but he was to tired to read um. All in all it was a good day. They kept attacking, and while sure it was kinda tiring keeping the spell up, it wasn’t that difficult. 

Stiles didn’t even know why they were trying this, but he didn’t particularly care, in all honesty.

After about 10 minutes of this, when even kali looked tired(she was the strongest of um, and had the most stamina) stiles released the spell, rushed forward, and placed one strong punch on each of their faces. They fell down. Stiles looked at danny, and raised an eyebrow, danny just up his hands, and stiles smiled. Danny returned it.

Even though danny was jackson’s best friend, stiles kinda liked the guy, it was really hard not to. He was the kind of guy that just made you wanna like him.

The three of them were panting and hadn’t gotten up yet, and stiles laughed. “Oh come on. Jackson kali ethan, surely you can take a punch from little old me?” he asked, jackson glared and got up, the others just sat there. 

Jackson got pissed at that fast. “Come on, guys, you just gonna let him do this to us?” he asked, and ethan and kali both glared at him.

“We don’t care about it, we were just helping you out. He’s a spark or something like that, and a strong one too, i’m not dealing with this crap.” kali said, ethan nodded his agreement. 

With that, they got up and left. Danny shrugged when jackson looked at him, and followed. Jackson cursed, and just said, “this ain’t over stilinski. I know very powerful people.” he said, and stiles just raised an eyebrow.

“Good thing, too, you’d be dead without um. God knows you’re weak.” stiles said, jackson just glared and left. Stiles laughed, and followed behind. It was a good day. 

Later that day, after school, stiles found himself out in the woods, he’d ridden his old bike deeper into the woods, with 2 of the spell books he had gotten. He wanted to become a more powerful mage, so he’d learn the only way he could. Reading and trial and error. It was his best method for solving things. 

He didn’t really think he was working for that long, he started at the beginning of the book labeled ‘1’ in big text on the front.

He was able to learn another spell, something that not only protects him but also throws the attacker. Luckily, he had ways of testing the spells out. The last two spells he learns he practiced here. He has a trick set up, something that swings two sticks(not logs, he’s not stupid) at him. 

He mumbles the spell, after setting everything up, and lets go of the rope to swing down, and they both smack him in the face, and stiles curses, but tries again. The hardest thing with spells, stiles thinks, is pronouncing it. They don’t work if you say it in english, so that’s why stiles had gotten a set of books, then a set of them, but translated, hence why he had two books with him.

He was able to get a general idea of the spell. And had a partial achievement with it working. Without thinking about it, he started working on another spell, and learned that one too, this one a small water gun type spell. It would be fun to use. That one was easier to learn, and he was happy that it wasn’t to powerful, because then he couldn’t use it to squirt his friends. And see a sight of a wet derek hale…. 

Stiles smirked to himself, then looked up and was surprised to see it was dark. He’d been working on this for hours… 

He sighed, but packed up his stuff. He didn’t work during the night, on the off chance something happened while he was. He just had that kind of luck. He got his bike, and rode off the way he came, it wasn’t an actual rode, so it was rough going, but he liked off road biking, so it wasn’t a problem. Stiles stopped for a minute, and saw it was already 7 o’clock. He decided he’d get something to eat. He had, for a while, had a problem with remembering to eat, but scott and melissa had helped him. 

Stiles was, maybe, half way out of the woods. He didn’t know, but he stopped when he heard rustling in the woods to his left. He looked over, and saw the same wolf, again. Stiles gulped, there was no jeep between him and this thing this time. Just a bike. 

Stiles just stared at it, it was a beautiful wolf, he’d admit. He thought it was a werewolf, but it didn’t have… werewolf eyes, i guess you could say. It looked like an average wolf. That’s why stiles cursed when it’s eyes flashed red. And alpha, of course it is.

Stiles got off the bike, making sure to put it between him and the wolf. It wasn’t much, but it was something. Thankfully, the wolf just stared. Stiles wasn’t particularly scared, though he knew he should be. He was more fascinated. He’d never seen a fully changed werewolf.. That was a lie. He’d seen the beast form of an alpha, but it was nothing like this.

The beast of an alpha form was basically a hunched over man with fur, in stiles’s opinion. This wasn’t like that, this was an admittedly beautiful wolf- werewolf. Though it was large, not as large as stiles had thought it was, but it was definitely the same wolf. Stiles just knew it. Luckily, it didn’t seem like a rogue alpha, so hopefully it wouldn’t rip him apart. Or try to turn him. He didn’t think that would be a good thing either.

“Um… so, were you following me?” stiles asked, hoping it would stay docile. 

The thing just gave a nod, and stiles sighed. 

“Is there a particular reason why?“ stiles asked, and received a shake of the head by the wolf. If stiles didn’t know better, he’d say the thing was mocking him… and he actually did know better. “Are you making fun of me, somehow?” stiles asked, and then the thing fucking panted, as if it was laughing at him. Stiles narrowed his eyes. Then realized something. This was probably derek. That meant he lied about the jeep… but he could understand why he’d do that, so he wouldn’t hold it against him. If it was him… hopefully he was right and wasn’t about to get ripped apart. 

He mumbled the spell under his breath, and waited. He’d need to time this, cause the werewolf might react better. He released the spell… and was happy when the werewolf reacted violently after getting hit with a water spray. But it didn’t attack, it just flipped over itself, hit it’s back(stiles winced) and rolled out of the way. Stiles smirked.

“Is that you, derek, i swear to god, if it is. You freaked the hell out of me!” stiles said, and the wolf crawled over. It was freakin adorable. Stiles smiled and let the bike fall out of the way. He did mumble his one good shield-like spell before meeting the wolf half way. He believed it was derek, but he wasn’t an idiot. 

Luckily, the spell seemed unnecessary. The wolf just layed there and put it’s head in stiles lap when he sat down. Stiles smiled and stroked the hopefully derek-wolf’s head. God he hoped this was derek and not some pervy old guy… “you are derek right, and not, like, some old pervy guy right?” stiles asked, and the wolf ripped his head out of stiles lap, and stiles heard a whine. Stiles smiled. He took that as derek not being able to laugh, but desperately wanting too. “So, i’ll take that as you being derek but not being able to resist my humor.” stiles said, and was rewarded by a big tongue to the face. It was a wolf kiss, and sloppy, but stiles could deal, he was dating a werewolf after all. He smiled and kissed derek’s nose. “Alright, i’m sure you’re sick my questioning whether or not your derek, but could you show me some sign your derek?” he asked, after a minute, because if it wasn’t derek, he’d feel like an idiot. Because derek would definitely be able to smell it tomorrow, and that would be awful to explain… 

The wolf just snorted, and nodded it’s head. Butted it’s head against stiles. Then, he proceeded to go into stiles bag, which he had opened for his water bottle, and took the towel stiles alway had in there, at least when he was in the woods. 

The wolf headed behind some big nearby rocks, and after a moment a derek wrapped in a towel walked out. Stiles didn’t blush, but he felt like he really should. Because derek in a towel was an unfair sight. He was only like 17, how could he have that good of a body. Stiles was pretty sure he had to wipe away some drool. Derek definitely didn’t notice…. Yeah.

“Believe me now?” derek asked, clearly amused, and stiles smiled but nodded. He got up and wrapped his arms around derek. Derek wrapped an arm around stiles too, but used one hand to hold the towler up. It was a big towel, cause stiles wasn’t a big guy, sure he was tall, but he was big, like fat, or a lot of muscle in derek’s case. 

Stiles smiled and decided to just ask what has been on his mind since he realized the wolf was derek. “So.. um what are you doing out here?” stiles asked, and derek just looked at him and sighed, but sat down, draping the towel over his lap. Stiles smiled and sat next to him.

“Um… like you know, i wasn’t in school, it has to do with why i wasn’t school. Obviously, me being sick was a lie, i’m sure you figured that out.” derek said, and stiles nodded. Derek continued. “Um.. god sorry this is a tough topic, but i think it will help to talk about it with someone that doesn’t have to do what happened, mind me being a little selfish and loading a bunch of personal crap on you?” derek asked, and stiles laughed, though not meanly.

“I don’t mind, i’ll just listen, i promise, i won’t interrupt, unless you want me too, which i can.” stiles said, and derek smiled but didn’t laugh, stiles figured this topic must be tough.

“Alright, well.. Um how much do you know about paige krasikeva and the hale fire?” derek asked, and stiles was surprised to hear him ask that, but recovered.

“Um.. i’m gonna tell you something, but promise you won’t get too mad at me?” stiles said, figuring it would be best to tell derek he knew the fire happened, it’s not like he knew any personal aspects of it… derek nodded, and stiles sighed before saying “so, i kinda did a background check on you and your family. Just a basic one, you know so i didn’t like let druggies or murderers in my house. I saw the stuff about a fire, but stopped as soon as i saw it, i didn’t wanna learn obviously personal stuff.” stiles said, and derek seemed surprised, but surprisingly not mad. 

“Alright. Just so you know, i’m not mad. It makes sense for you to do that, and i appreciate you not looking to deep into it. It is really personal.” derek said, before continuing. “So, paige was my first love, this was 4 years ago, before the hale fire, i was 13, and didn’t know anything. I thought i did, but i didn’t, i still admittedly don’t know much. Anyway, at that time, i wanted paige to be like me, you know stronger, faster, more resilient to getting sick. So, i asked an old family friend, ennis was his name, he was an alpha, to bite her. He did, but it.. Didn’t take. I had to kill her, i had found her, and she was in so much pain… and i knew there was no help at that time. The doctor wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it. It was one of the hardest moments of my life…

“About a month later, it had gotten a little easier, i’d dated 2 or 3 people, and by that i mean 1 or 2 dates, nothing big. Just to get them to stop. But then this kinda really older women, her name was kate, approached me, and long story short she seduced me. I just thought that i was really special, you know? For a women so much older than me, and so beautiful, to like me. I dater her in secret for months, i was lost in my own world, where she actually liked me, and just answered questions about my family without thinking… 

“a week after that there was a fire in the house, i was out for a run, with laura and cora. Peter wasn’t in the state at that time. Something for work. I think something was put in the air, like a gassed wolfsbane. Because i really don’t think just a fire could have killed them all. Later that year, a week after the next new year actually, we found kate, and peter killed her. We hid the body, and didn’t say anything about it.” derek finished, and stiles could see he was really close to tears, as stoic and closed off as derek is sometimes, there’s somethings you just can’t hide. Stiles didn’t think twice about wrapping derek up, derek made sure the towel didn’t move to much, and returned the hug, then hugged back hard. Stiles smiled and let derek burry his head in his shoulder, and he didn’t comment on the the wetness he felt sliding down his chest. But one thing bothered stiles, and he had to make sure derek understood.

“Derek, you know the fire wasn’t your fault, right?” he asked gently, and derek snorted humorlessly. 

“I should’ve thought more into it, i shouldn’t’ve let her get the information so easily. i -” stiles cut him off with a firm kiss. 

When he broke it, he just started talking. “You were 13 derek, how old was she?” stiles asked, and derek sighed.

“I think she was like 18.” derek said quietly.

Stiles’s eyes widened. It wasn’t as old as he thought… but still. “She was an adult, and clearly a little fucked up. You were 13, barely a teenager yet. You were just getting over a traumatic experience. It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t your family’s fault either, before you accuse me of blaming your family. This was kate’s fault, ok?” stiles said, and derek just kept his head against stiles’s shoulder. 

“How can you be so sure about it? You barely know me, and sure we’re dating, and i really like you, but how can you be so sure about this? About me?” derek asked, and stiles could hear how broken derek’s voice sounded, it sounded like derek was letting out years of emotions. Stiles woul- will. He will happily let derek let his emotions out on him.

“Because, derek, i can feel your a good person. You had a tough past, but that doesn’t mean you’re to blame. And i mean, would you actually let that happen, the fire anyway?” stiles asked, he didn’t bother arguing about paige, it was a losing battle/

At this, derek did pull away, looking surprised, and maybe a little mad? “Of course i wouldn’t! I love all my family!” derek said, and stiles smiled.

“Exactly, you would never do that. And i believe you, you love peter laura and cora too much, i’ve seen it when you guys are together. Derek, i know it might take sometime for you to believe it, i know how hard it is to convince yourself that something isn’t your fault, how you wish you could’ve done something different. But, you have family left. And i know they would never blame you for the fire. And not just because they’re family.” stiles said, and derek still looked somewhat hesitant, but eventually gave a small smile back.

“I’ll choose to believe you.” derek said, and stiles smiled back. 

They talked about small stuff, and eventually a question stiles knew was gonna appear did. “So.. how uh.. Did your parents die?” derek asked, then added. “I understand if you don’t wanna talk about it.” he said, and stiles smiled.

“It’s ok, just um… i might need a little while to get through it, ok? it … it’s still kinda fresh in my mind, even though it happened a while ago.” stiles said, and derek nodded. 

Stiles sighed but decided to just do it, “so, i lost them when i was 11, my mother, she had a bad type of cancer, i can’t remember what kind, exactly, but it was bad. She had it for.. Years. I think. It might have been months, but it felt longer. She was in pain, and always on medications. I wound up taking care of her, because my dad worked hard, two jobs, to counter her hospital bills. It didn’t really help the treatments. It had built up for years. My dad was at work when my mom died, it was the day after my birthday.. I was there, and held he hand while she died. It… was awful, to say the least. My dad came in, maybe 10 minutes after she died. He was crying too, but he took me and just said, ‘we have to leave, buddy’. I of course didn’t understand at the time. We were running, his cruiser was totaled. Apparently a guy that believed his wife was murdered was trying to get at my dad, who was the one investigating it. She had overdosed, but the man had convinced himself she was murdered. My dad and i were corned, he didn’t have time to draw his gun. He tried to explain it wasn’t a murder. That she overdosed. The man refused it, saying he was lying… he wound up shooting my father 5 times. The worst part out of it, besides them dying and seeing it obviously, was that his blood covered me. It took me 5 years to get over it, to be able to see or be near blood without going into a panic attack or just passing out.” stiles finished, and his chest was hurting him now. It always did when he told that story, he’d told it twice when he was 15. That was scott and melissa, but he trusted derek, he knew he wouldn’t use it against him. Derek was silent for a moment, and stiles wasn’t worried. That was a lot to take in. 

In the end, he just hugged him, and stiles was grateful. He buried his face it derek’s chest, letting himself cry. He felt safe in derek’s arms.

They sat there for about 30 minutes. Finally, they pulled away. “We.. should probably get back, huh?” stiles said, and derek smiled. 

“Yeah, probably. Do you wanna go out to eat first, though? I haven’t eaten since noon and it’s only 8:30.” he said, and stiles agreed. Thankfully, nothing happened on their way back into town, stiles went to the restaurant to wait, and derek went to get actual clothes. As they were eating, stiles asked another question that had been nagging at him. 

“So.. you’re an alpha?” he asked, and derek snorted.

“Honestly, i thought that was the first thing you would ask, i didn’t expect you to hold out this long.” he said, smiling, not a big one but it was there. Stiles returned it. “And yeah, i am. Infact, me and laura are, though she’s the actual alpha. I became alpha because i killed a rogue alpha that was about to kill cora. I couldn’t let it happen, so i killed him.” he said, and stiles nodded. Made sense.

They ate in silence, but it wasn’t really awkward. Stiles felt like he was closer to ferek than he ever was been, despite the table between them.

After eating, derek walked him back to his apartment. They hugged and kissed for 5 minutes, and stiles went inside.. He already knew he wouldn’t get any sleep tonight. Despite how happy he was with derek, the topic of his parents still hurt… this would be a long night.

Stiles was surprised when he saw laura in his apartment…. Definitely a long night..  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Derek was happy when he got home, there was pizza in the kitchen, though no one was there. They all had their own ways of dealing with what happened.

So, derek went to sleep. He already ate. He didn’t think anything would really go wrong. And he didn’t know what laura was doing.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles sighed as he sat across from laura. “I’m guessing this is about derek.” stiles said, and laura seemed surprised but just nodded. Stiles nodded. “He told me all he went through… i have a feeling i know why you’re here, and i promise, i’m not going to hurt him, at least not on purpose… at least, not intentionally, i promise.” he said. And stiles got it, he did. His boyfriend(were they at that point yet?) had been through two traumatic events. All within the span of a year. So, his family was making sure he didn’t get hurt again. It was the same thing melissa and scott did, they made sure he was ok. 

Laura was quiet, then said “god, i had a whole speech, like a full on alpha speech… i’m glad i didn’t have to use it.” laura said, and stiles smiled. He did like laura, she was like a cool older sister, stiles thinks, but pushed the thought away, why would he think that? He wasn’t her brother. 

“Sorry to disappoint, if you want i’ll listen through the speech you prepared.” stiles said, and laura laughed. 

“No, maybe for another time. Just… try to be easy on him. He probably isn’t ready to admit it, and don’t hold this against him, but i, and cora and peter, are pretty sure you’re his mate.” laura said, and stiles’s eyes widened.

“His mate?” stiles asked, more curious than frustrated. There were worse things than to be destined to love derek…

“Yeah, a mate is-” laura but stiles waved it off.

“I know the general idea of mates, i did a report on it in school.” stiles said, and he did. And while he thought the idea should scare him a little… it didn’t, if anything he liked the idea of spending his life with derek…

“Alright good, but like i said don’t hold it against him for being… slow with the whole mate thing. He told you about paige and the fire?” laura asked, and stiles nodded. “Well.. he thought both paige and kate were his mates, he was young and didn’t know better. Other werewolves can sense when someone has found their mates. Though, sometimes though not often, werewolves choose to ignore it.. So please, just be careful with him.” laura said, then hesitated. 

“Um… you guys, don’t like blame derek for the fire, right?” stiles asked, and laura actually snarled for a second, and stiles winced.

“Of course not! Why would you-” laura started, but stiles cut her off.

“He blames himself, he’s convinced it was all on him. I think it would help him to hear from you all that you don’t blame him. But.. don’t do it because i told you to. Do it on your own terms, it will be more sincere that way.” stiles said, and laura was just quiet, then nodded. Stiles hesitated before asking. “Um.. how exactly did you get in here, i’m pretty sure i locked up…” laura laughed.

“I thought you would ask that at the beginning of the conversation, not the end.” she said, and stiles laughed along. He wouldn’t admit to feeling comforted by laura’s presence… “the answer is simple, peter.” she said, and stiles sighed. Of course peter was a creepy uncle.

And, speak of the devil, peter, and cora, came out of the bathroom, obviously having listened to the whole thing. Stiles sighed but figured this made sense. They would all be worried about derek. 

Laura and cora left, but peter stayed back. “Just remember, stiles, i’m not afraid to kill for those i love.” peter says. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, and saw laura and cora at the door. He just said simply, “and you just remember that cora has gone through, i guess 3 traumatic experiences. Do you think he can survive a fourth, and losing what is supposedly his mate? I don’t know if i am, and i don’t wanna hurt him. But i won’t take someone threatening me. You or anyone else.” stiles didn’t wait for a response, or look at peter’s gobsmacked expression. 

He waited until he heard the door closed. Then fell asleep, he didn’t read much into their behavior, he was sure he’d do the same for family, granted if they were alive.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The next day, friday, was easy going. Stiles didn’t comment on the fact that derek had been the one to total his car, he just let it go. Derek had picked him up, and when they get to the school, stiles is surprised when derek kisses him, he hears two gasps, both feminine. And they 3 whistles. Stiles just smiled and enjoyed it. 

They hadn’t really been open in school, not because stiles wouldn’t but he wanted to wait for derek to be ok with it. Thank god he was.

Stiles kissed him back for a second then they went in the building. Stiles sighed, really happy for once in school. The day didn’t go by fast, but it wasn’t snail paced either. Jackson’s group kept their distance during the day. The biggest surprise was when derek and cora joined them, stiles was surprised. They almost always sat off by themselves. He hid the shock, and just smiled when derek sat next to him.

They still had one period left, they were in a study hall, in the library, it was just him derek cora and scott.

The talk was small. Light, and stiles was happy. He usually didn’t like school, sure he talked with his friends, mostly scott and allison. Though he hung out with the others often too.

Stiles was laughing, pretty much in derek’s lap, and he loved being this close to someone. Especially derek.

The last period went by fast, and stiles left with derek, they stopped at each others lockers. When they got to derek’s car, since stiles still didn’t have a car because of the jeep incident, derek started speaking. 

“So, laura and peter asked me to ask you to come over to dinner tonight, if you can?” derek asked, and stiles swallowed. He still had a hard time going to that house… but he was willing to for derek, he wanted to be on good terms with derek’s family. 

“Sure, i’d love to, do you wanna head straight over there?” stiles asked, and derek just nodded.

The drive was silent, and derek said quietly. “If you’re uncomfortable with this, you don’t have to come over.” he said, and stiles smiled but reassured him he was fine.

They arrived at the house, and stiles let out a long breath as he looked at the house. It was still hard, even all this time later. Stiles pushed down his feelings and went inside with derek. It was at least easier with derek there, stiles thought. The werewolf’s presence helps. 

The rest of the family was there(cora somehow beating them there, even though she doesn’t drive…) and they welcomed him in. he smiled and made polite small talk. Stiles found it easy to relax, despite where he was, around these people. 

Laura and cora made some spaghetti, and it was good. They ate in silence, and stiles thanked everything that it wasn’t awkward. After dinner, after the dishes had been cleaned, they were in the living room again. It was 6, and stiles felt the best he ever had in that house in a long time.

The evening went of without a problem, and derek drove him home. Stiles was very happy when they wound up making out in the car, and was sleeping happily in no time that night.

Stiles remembered the next morning that he was studying with derek and cora. He decided to clean up before he went to school, less to do later. He finished pretty quickly, surprisingly, and walked to school. He loved riding with derek, he did. And he loved the guy. But he liked to walk and run places, too.

Stiles froze mid step as what he was just thinking started to play back.

He loved derek hale… he loved derek freakin hale. 

Stiles couldn’t help the big dopey smile that took over his face, he was so happy. He knew he couldn’t tell derek yet. Sure, derek seemed ok but he might still be really upset from everything that happened. 

Stiles walked, again, to school. He walked this time to be able to enjoy the fact that he just realized he loved derek.

He got to school, and saw derek waiting by his car. Stiles walked over and just hugged him

Derek hugged him back, and it was good. They went in, and stiles just simply reminded derek, and cora who was in their homeroom, about their study plans after school. They both had no problems with it, and stiles was happy to have friends, and a boyfriend of course.

The day seemed to just tick away. As usual stiles didn’t pay attention. He was happy about tonight, he mentally berated himself, it wasn’t the time to be like this, he wasn’t a kid happy about a play date damnit.

The rest of the day, while… slow. Wasn’t that bad. He dominated in dodge ball. And like usual he didn’t pay attention during class. Right now, it was the beginning of september, and stiles shivered slightly when he walked out of the school. He met up with derek and cora, and derek drove them to stiles’s place, he had offered it as a place to study, since it was really quiet. 

The study session, stiles wouldn’t call it a date, since cora was there, went by good. Derek and cora were both really smart, in their own respective favored subjects.

Stiles found out derek really liked history, but was more so interested in plants. 

Cora was more of a business person, which stiles didn’t see coming, and liked numbers.

Stiles admitted his dream of being a house designer. 

It went by fast, and toward the end of the third hour they all agreed their brains were fried.

Stiles offered to order something to eat, and they both agreed. They ordered chinese, which was stiles favorite. They wound up playing video games, and stiles enjoyed it. He enjoyed being around people…

When the food came, stiles waved off their offer to help pay, and went to get the food. They ate as they played games, stiles couldn’t care less about the controllers getting sticky. He’s ruined over 20 controllers anyway.

Stiles had forgotten, apparently, that scott usually comes over on saturdays. So, when there was a knock on the door at 6, he was kinda surprised. And when he opened the door, he smiled wide when he saw it was scott. He welcomed him in, remembering in that moment that he usually came over. Derek and cora both seemed surprised scott was there, and got up to leave, and stiles frowned. 

“You guys don’t have to leave, you know.” stiles said, kindly. Derek seemed surprised, but it was cora who answered.

“We don’t want to step in on your guys’ traditions, i’m sure you’ve been doing this for a long time.” she said, and stiles smiled.

“Don’t worry about that, scott usually brings allison over, or she comes later. And a lot of our other friends come over, too. It’s just usually us, we do have other people come over.” stiles said, and derek smiled and kissed him, stiles smiled and led them back to the couch, scott was laughing. Stiles narrowed his eyes. “What are you laughing at, scott?” he asked, nicely.

Scott laughed more. “You and derek, you’re so sweet, its adorable.” scott said, and stiles snorted.

Cora joined him, and stiles just looked to see derek, shaking his head fondly. Stiles smiled and said, “sorry about scott, he seems to forget the relationship he’s in is sickenly cute, like it’s the average teen falls in love story. I don’t know how he forgot, he talks about it all the freakin time.” stiles said, and scott choked, and stopped laughing. Cora laughed harder.

“God, you guys are great. I haven’t laughed this hard in forever.” she said, and then there was a knock at the door. Stiles sighed but got up.

“I’ll be back.” he said, and walked to the door. He expected it to be allison, maybe erica boyd and isaac. And they were there, except so was danny and jackson, danny he didn’t have a problem with. But why was jackson here. He let the others filter in, he barely noticed lydia was there too. He put a hand out and stopped jackson, jackson glared.

“Sorry, you seem to be in the wrong place, whittemore. I’d ask why you’re here, but i don’t particularly care.” stiles said evenly, and jackson just sighed.

“Danny said he was coming with them” he said, gesturing to erica and boyd, who were on the couch now. “And lydia asked if she could come, for whatever reason, and i was dragged along.” jackson finished, and stiles just stared at him.

Finally, stiles sighed but lowered his arm. “Don’t break anything.” he said, and sat in derek’s lap.

Derek chuckled and hugged him, stiles smiled. All of the couples were sitting together. Lydia and jackson, erica and boyd, allison and scott, then cora and isaac were sitting off to the side. The were playing games, as was erica and scott. The were playing call of duty. 

Finally, boyd spoke up which surprised him, because the guy almost never spoke, “stiles, how do you and your parents sleep here, it’s like one bedroom.” he asked, and everyone stopped to look at him. Isaac paused the game. Scott just stayed quiet, as did derek. Stiles sighed, and looked down.

“My parents died years ago. I lived with scott and his mom for a time, but their house just reminded me too much of them, so i got melissa to help me get an apartment, i had money from my parents, and i rented the house-that was a very big hassle in itself- and here i am, 6, almost 7 years later.” stiles said, and everyone was quiet, even jackson. 

Finally, isaac just started the game again. Stiles smiled and snuggled into derek’s arms. Isaac was the best. The others slowly just resumed doing what they were doing. Stiles got up to get a drink, and was surprised when boyd followed him into the kitchen. “Hey, uh stiles, sorry i brought that up, i’m sure it’s not an easy subject.” he said, rubbing the back of his head. Stiles just smiled. 

“No sweat, it’s not a fun subject to talk about obviously, but it’s gotten easier over time. You’re not the first person to ask.” he said, slapping boyd’s arm and grabbing his soda, and one for derek, and going back in.

He sat next to derek this time, and they just… talked, hung out, played video games. It was nice, and stiles found himself even enjoying jackson’s company a little(he’d admit it over his dead body.).

Stiles didn’t know where the time went, but he looked at the clock and it was 10:00. Stiles’s eyes widened. “Wow, i didn’t realize how late it was.” he said, the others looked at the clock, and everyone’s eyes widened as well. Stiles just said simply, “i don’t care if you guys stay, just don’t be too loud, i do have neighbors” he said, and everyone nodded. They tuned down the volume on the game, and just played. Stiles wound up dozing off, with his head on derek’s shoulder. When he woke up, they were all still there, but the games were turned off, and it was dark, stiles looked at the clock to see it was 3, am. Stiles sighed and turned to see that he and derek had wound up taking the couch, was pressed with his back to derek’s chest, good thing it was a big-ish couch. They were all still there, sleeping. They all found blankets, and stiles smiled. He slipped back to sleep.

The next day, stiles’s alarm on his phone sounded, and he startled hard, not unlike himself, and floundered onto the floor. He looked around and saw everyone there. Thankfully, they were all still half asleep so they weren’t laughing at his little fall. Though derek was. Stiles scowled and was thankful it was sunday. Everyone got up and stretched.stiles smiled. He enjoyed having friends. He’d never actually admit it, but he was lonely. At a point in time, that helped… but now, it was just loneliness. 

Stiles yawned and just walked into the kitchen. He pulled down near all the mugs and made a pot of coffee. There were 11 people here, and stiles remembered he didn’t go grocery shopping, because he hated doing it. So he couldn’t even cook for em. He sighed and just got down the coffee. He always had coffee.

The others filtered in to the smell of coffee. Stiles poured cups and handed them out(he took the first and gave derek the second.) once everyone had a mug, and had put cream and sugar in it if they wanted, they all were in the living room.

They sat in silence, until lydia finally said, “so, you guys wanna go out to eat?” she asked, and everyone agreed.

They all piled into their cars, stiles found himself in the passenger seat of derek’s car. Scott and allison were in the back with isaac between them.

The ended up going to apparently derek and cora’s favorite place, denny's, which stiles loved as well. They got a big table and joked around, and ate in companionable silence. They split the bill 11 ways, which ticked the waiter off, and left. In the end, stiles felt like practicing his magic, he enjoyed doing it even if he knew he wasn’t even proficient at it. 

When they got to stiles’s place derek asked, “what do you plan on doing today?” he asked, and stiles smiled.

“I was gonna bike in the preserve. I feel like going out there today.” stiles said, and derek nodded. Stiles also added, “if you want, you could join me, i don’t mind.” he said, and he didn’t. Derek already knew he was a mage. What did it matter if he saw him doing magic? 

Derek agreed easily, and got out of the car after turning it off, cora too, which stiles didn’t mind. Cora was awesome. 

Cora and derek both shifted at the edge of the woods when they got there, and stiles shoved there clothes in the bag he had.

Stiles got on his bike, and the two followed. Stiles knew they were holding back, they could obviously outrun him. But he didn’t mind, he appreciated them staying with him. They got to the clearing, and both derek and cora seemed confused. 

Stiles just took out the books he brought with him, the same ones as last time, and set them out. He laid derek’s and cora’s clothes out incase they wanted to change back, they both took their clothes and went behind seperate big rocks.

They came back and cora asked, “why did you bring books out here?” she asked, and stiles smiled wide.

“Magic, duh.” he said, and they both blinked, stiles laughed. “I’m a mage, remember? I told you guys this.” he said, and realization dawned on them both.

“Oh, so you practice out here?” derek asked, and stiles nodded. He then smiled, trying to keep the devilish grin off his face, probably failed., he muttered the spell, then said,

“Remember when i first found you out here, derek?” he asked, and derek blinked, then scowled before saying.

“Stiles, don’t you d-” he was efficiently cut off by the spell being released, and water being sprayed over them both. Stiles laughed hard, nearly falling over, they both looked so surprised, it was adorable and hilarious. Finally, cora recovered. 

“Why though?” she asked, and stiles shrugged.

“Honestly, no reason, but the looks on your faces were so worth it.” he said, and derek chuckled, and cora shook her head, but stiles knew it was fond if anything. 

Stiles chuckled but went to his books(thankfully not wet) and started looking through the english translated one. He just looked through, and while none seemed impossible to teach himself, they all looked pretty tough. Stiles decided to try to strengthen his current spells. So, he set up everything, as derek and cora watched. He smiled, it must seem strange watching what he was doing. 

He set all the small pulleys up, and then stood in the middle, he let the string/rope go and muttered the spell, the sticks that swung bounced and flew away. Stiles smiled, that was the best he’d done with that spell. His two best out of the four he knew were still the defense spell, which didn’t bounce anything off it. And the fire spell, which basically let him create a bit of flame wherever he was thinking of. 

“Omg, thats awesome!” cora shrieked, and stiles smiled then caught derek’s wide eyes. Stiles smiled shyly. He hoped derek didn’t freak out about this. It was one thing to know someone could do magic, but to see it sometimes freaked people out, and for different reasons. 

Stiles’s smile fell when derek said, “i.. Need a minute.” he said, and shifted and darted away. Stiles just had an opened mouth. What…

He looked to cora, and he knew he was close to tears. Did derek really hate him because he could do magic? Cora had sad eyes. 

“Is.. does he hate me?” he whispered, because if anyone a werewolf could tell him, fromm smell to feel. 

Cora sighed, and offered a small smile. “I don’t think he hates you i think it’s something else.” she said. Stiles nodded, but couldn’t help the few tears that fell. He was scared of this, showing magic in front of derek, or anyone, even scott, might make them think differently of him.

He sighed but put his books away, and just sat down with his head in his hands. Cora didn’t offer any sort of comfort, which stiles was happy for. She did sit next to him, but that was more because there was only one good rock to sit on in the clearing without climbing.

Stiles sighed, but didn’t really cry. If derek really hated him because of this, then maybe he was wrong about him… but stiles’s heart cracked a little at the thought of derek hating him. He shook his head and waited. 

He waited there for a few hours, he knew he checked his phone twice. He had gotten there at 2, it was now 6. Stiles couldn’t hold back the sob this time, derek still hadn’t come back. Stiles couldn’t help but think ‘this is why you can’t do magic in front of people’ he’d done it in front of people in the past, and they all did the same thing.

Stiles let out a few more sobs and tears before getting his bike. He was most sad because the first person that he let close, had let see him using magic… only cora had been ok with it, she had left at hour 2, saying she had to get back, stiles nodded.

He biked through the woods, some tears still leaking through. He tried to ignore them. If derek left him like that then he’d- he’d be be upset, Stiles’s mind supplied, and stiles cursed when his bike hit a stump and he flew off. He grumbled as he dusted leaves and dirt off his shirt. He turned back to see derek standing there, and stiles just looked down. Words had never been a problem with stiles, but in that moment, he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Stiles… i.. I’m sorry for leaving like that.” derek said, starting closer. Stiles took an unconscious step back, his back hitting a tree. He sighed but slid down. Derek continued. “I.. please, let me explain. I promise it isn’t what you think it was about.” he said, and stiles sighed, but nodded, not moving to get up. Derek sat in front of him, and stiles was happy he didn’t reach forward to touch him. Derek started explaining. “Kate was a which. I.. i know it isn’t the exact same thing, i know that. But… it just… my mind just went back there. I couldn’t help it. I.. i’m so sorry stiles, i don’t care that you’re a mage, i think it’s awesome… i just.. I freaked out a little.” he said, and stiles was already launching himself at derek before he finished, he hugged derek, but didn’t kiss him. He hugged him hard, burying his face in derek’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry i misread that.” stiles said, muffled by derek’s shoulder. “I’m not mad, and i’m sorry i misread the situation.” he said, and derek just hugged him tighter. 

Stiles was quiet for a little bit before asking quietly “you wanna go eat somewhere?” he asked, and derek chuckled. 

“I’d love that.” he said, and stiles smiled, getting up slowly. He got his bike, and derek ran next to him. Even in his beta-shift he was wicked fast. 

When they got back, they got derek’s car and went to a local diner they both liked.

“You know, you and your family haven’t been here more than a month.” stiles said, and derek cocked his head to the side, stiles hid his smile behind his menu. It was freakin adorable.

“Yeah i guess you right. What about it?” derek asked, curiously. Stiles smiled.

“It just seems like longer.” he said and derek nodded. Then stiles suddenly remembered that thanksgiving wasn’t that far away, “hey, what are you guys doing for thanksgiving?” he asked, and derek seemed surprised, but answered after they told the waitress their order(stiles smirked, because derek was obviously oblivious to the waitress’s flirting.). 

“We haven’t really thought about it, it’s still a good 2 or so weeks away, why you guys do anything special then?” derek asked, and stiles shrugged.

“It’s different most years. Usually, everyone goes to scott’s place, once or twice we went to ericas or boyds for a change. There’s nothing like set in stone.” stiles said, and derek nodded.

“Well, laura really loves to cook. So, she’s like to help out if you don’t mind.” derek said, and stiles smiled.

“Of course, what about cora? She like to cook?” he asked and derek almost choked on his drink.

“Oh god never let my younger sister near anything but a microwave. She’ll burn all the food down into black spots!” derek said, and stiles laughed. Their food came, and stiles enjoyed it. After that, derek dropped him back off at his place. 

Stiles went to sleep happy, despite the scare he had with derek, he still loved the guy… stiles could only groan, half in happiness, half in realization. ‘This’ll be the death of me” he said, very certain. He fell asleep thinking that would be okay. Dying for the man he loved.

The next day(monday) was awful. Stiles woke up with a headache, but he still had school, then practice too. He’d miss it if it wasn’t the first day, and it was his last season, so he wanted to put all he had in it.

Stiles groaned but rolled over anyway. He went about his morning routine and was just opening the door. He didn’t expect derek to be right on the other side, so stiles did the one thing he could. He flailed. Thankfully, he didn’t hit darek. Derek looked close to crying from how hard he was laughing. He had two cups of coffee in hand.

Stiles glared, though there was not heat behind it. He sighed and stepped outside. “Hey babe, what’re you doing here?” stiles said, the nickname coming off his tongue easily. Luckily, derek didn’t comment on it.

“Well. i know you walk to school near everyday, and i wanted to do something nice since i was kinda a douche yesterday.” he said, and stiles smiled. He kissed derek’s cheek and smiled. 

“You weren’t that bad, but i appreciate it.” derek smiled hearing that. “Do you wanna go now, or hang out for a few minutes? School is only 2 minutes away walking even not being able to take the shortcuts, we’ll be fine. He have another 40 minutes.” stiles said, and they did. He only left early because he enjoyed running the track once or twice in the morning.

Derek smiled and reached behind his back and pulled out donuts. Stiles smiled wide. “Wow, you trying to butter me up, huh?” stiles asked, and derek laughed.

“A little, i guess. But like i said, i’m trying to make up for yesterday. And it doesn’t hurt to butter you up a little.” derek said, and stiles just chuckled letting him in.

When derek put them on the counter, stiles saw the donuts, and smiled wide “omg, maple donut! These are like the best donuts!” he said, snatching one and a cup of coffee. Derek laughed and took one himself. Stiles enjoyed it, eating breakfast with derek. Sure, he enjoyed being with the others(even jackson, strangely enough) but it felt nice to just be there with derek once in awhile. 

After they ate, they headed towards school. “So, when is your birthday?” derek asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Stiles smiled

“January 23rd, why” stiles said/asked.

Derek shrugged. “Just curious, mines january 10th.” he said, and stiles smiled. They exchanged small information about each other, and stiles realized what derek was doing. He was willingly giving information to stiles. Stiles smiled. He quickly found out derek loved the color black, loved leather, loved to read, and(stiles already realized this) loved plants, and wanted to be a florist, or something working with plants. Stiles revealed, in turn, that he loved red(ruby red) he loved plaid shirts, also loved reading, and wanted to a house designer. They arrived at the school still twenty minutes early. Stiles sighed but stretch. He was in running shorts, since he usually walked/jogged to school, then did sprints around the track. 

He thought over it, then asked derek. “Wanna run around the track with me?” stiles asked, and derek looked surprised.

“Are you sure? Its early in the morning, and it’s kinda cold.” derek pointed out.

Stiles laughed, though not rudely, “dude, i’ve been wearing like the worst clothes for this weather, it doesn’t bother me, plus you’re a werewolf. You should be able to handle a little cold, and i always do this.” stiles said, and derek seemed to mull this over.

“Alright, fine.” he said, and stiles was glad he had sweats on. It would be easier to just run.

They went and just ran a few laps(4) and stiles was surprised, like derek, that he could keep up so well, and he wasn’t completely out of breathe. He was panting a little, but so was derek. 

Stiles smiled at derek, and pulled out the sweatpants he always brought with him, and slipped them on. They went inside, and derek kissed him before they split to their separate home bases. Stiles spaced out like usual, then remembered they had tests this week. 

Stiles cursed but didn’t bother studying, he knew all the information anyway.

The first 3 periods went by fast, stiles finished his tests faster than anyone else. And he was glad derek hadn’t seemed like he struggled to much. 

Lunch was an awkward affair. Stiles sat down with derek cora and scott and allison, the usual. Though he didn’t expect boyd erica and isaac to join them, that in itself wasn’t that unusual. What was unusual was lydia and jackson joining them(jackson looked a bit grumpy). Stiles didn’t comment on it, but he was curious, especially when towards the end when danny joined them, without a tray. He looked right at stiles, as did lydia and jackson, apparently this was planned out.

“So, what are you stiles?” lydia asked, which surprised him because it looked like danny was gonna ask. 

“I’m sorry?” stiles said/asked. He didn’t get it.

Lydia sighed, but jackson took over. “We asked, what are you? You were able to take me ethan and kali down the other week. Not to mention, it’s like our hits hit a wall.” he said, and stiles sighed. 

“Oh that. I’m a mage. Not many people know, and i’d like to keep it that way, so if you spew rumors i will deny them.” stiles said, and lydia’s and danny’s eyes widened. Stiles chuckled and said, “if you want me to show you guys, i don’t mind. I’m not ashamed of what i am, i just don’t want the attention.” stiles said, and lydia nodded eagerly.

“How many spells do you know?” she asked, and stiles smiled

“4 at the moment, i bought some books to learn more, though obviously i don’t have a teacher. There aren’t a lot of my kind, ya know?” he said, and lydia nodded. The bell rang, and stiles headed with allison and scott to chemistry, where they had another test. Stiles sighed. 

The test, was, surprisingly not that hard. Sure, some people struggled. But stiles was able to get through it in a couple minutes. He honestly thought harris would make it impossible. 

He got up and walked to the front of the room, and harris looked up then down again, “sit down stilinski and finish your test.” he said, and stiles sighed.

“I did.” he said, then added. “You told us, when we’re done bring it up. Here ya go.” he said slipped it on the table, not bothering slamming it down.

Harris looked up again, and just said, “i hope you didn’t just guess on these questions, stilinski.” he said, and stiles snorted, 

“I didn’t. It just wasn’t too hard of a test.” stiles said, and stiles knew everyone was staring at him. He also knew allison and scott were smiling, close to laughing. Harris scowled.

“If it was so easy, then you won’t mind me looking it over right now would you?” he asked, and stiles shrugged.

“By all mean, go ahead.” he said, and harris graded it in 5 minutes. He just stared at the test. Stiles smiled. “So, what’s my score?” he asked. Harris curse and just handed him his test, which was 100%. 

“Awesome, perfect score. Thanks. I’ll sit down now.” he said, and sat down. Scott and allison were hiding their smiles when he sat down, they were trying to do their tests. 

When the bell rang, they left. The rest of the day, in stiles’s opinion, went by fast. He had one more class, a test, in math. Stiles sighed when he was given the test. Math was his best subject(he didn’t really have a ‘bad’ subject, though he hated chemistry) and he was done in a flash too. The same thing happened, and stiles sighed when he got the 100% again, and just said “another perfect score, thanks teach.” he said, and left the tes on the desk, since he knew the teacher liked to keep all the tests.

Stiles left with derek and cora, both of whom were in his math class. Cora was the one to break the silence. They were all(everyone girls and all) to practice. “How did you get a 100%? You hardly pay attention in class!” she said, and stiles smiled. 

“I pay attention to do well. I… i don’t think i have an eidetic memory, but it’s close. And, i just find it easy to understand this stuff.” he said, shrugging. Cora nodded and derek nodded and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, resting his head on his shoulder. They broke apart in the locker room to change then headed out to the field. Stiles did his usual warm up from what he remembered last year, and ran his two laps. Derek and the others(boyd isaac, scott, jackson, and danny) followed. The others didn’t seem to remember what to do, and jackson called out, since he was the captain from last year.

“Run your laps!” he yelled, and the rest did so, much slower than they did. Stiles laughed quietly. He made sure his net was tight when coach came out.

“Alright, listen up princesses! We’re gonna practice, obviously, and we’re gonna see which of you are worth keeping. Some of you will made first line, some will make bench, some won’t be here anymore. Let’s get started.” he said, and stiles got onto the field, facing derek.

“Hey.” he said, and derek just smirked. Stiles then remembered something important. “It can’t be fair you’re a werewolf.” he said, quietly, and derek just laughed.

They played a couple scrimmages just to weed people out. 10 people have been sent off. Derek jackson boyd and scott were already picked for first line. There were 4 more spots. Danny was also pick, but he was like the only goalie. And the best, even if others did try. Stiles was put in center facing off against ethan. Stiles cursed but focused. Always werewolves he thought.

The whistle blew and stiles charged forward. Surprisingly, to himself and to others too probably, he was able to get the ball. He rushed forward and realized he’d never score with danny right there. He tossed it to isaac who scored. Stiles wooted, clapping isaac on the back. Isaac returned it. The coach called them both over. “I’m putting you both on first line. Don’t blow it.” he said, and stiles couldn’t stop grinning. There were maybe 2 more spots, which ethan and aiden, twins, got. They were werewolves, after all. With that, stiles felt pretty good. They went to a buffet place to celebrate. The girls came as well. After the meal, as they were leaving, lydia pulled on his arm, he was surprised but looked over at her. 

“You promised to show us some of this magic you can do.” she said, and stiles just sighed.

He tried to think of an argument to get out of it(he was tired) but couldn’t think of a good one. So he just said, “yeah, i did.” he said. The others laughed. They went into the preserve, to the clearing. Stiles sighed and thought what to use. He considered the water gun-type spell, but decided against it. He decided on the first one. And the defense one. 

“Alright, give me a second.” he said, and drug out 2 metal fire rings, each had oil he could light. Then he picked up some good sized rocks, and gave them to each person.

“Alright, these are my actual like best two spells. They’re not perfect, remember, since i don’t really have a master, or teacher, to teach me this stuff.” he said, and they all nodded. Stiles sighed, but said clearly the fire spell. He lit them both, and everyone gasped. Stiles forgot that a little bit of flame does shoot out of his palms, at least when he holds them out.

Then he turned to them, “ok, when i say to chuck the rocks i gave you at me, ok?” he asked and derek was the one to step forward.

“Are you sure, stiles? We don’t wanna hurt you.” he said, and stiles chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it, throw um as hard as you want when i say too.” he said, and derek nodded stepping back. Stiles said the spell clearly, as well, and gave them the ok.” alright, let em rip.” stiles said, no sooner had the words left his mouth had jackson whipped down his arm and the rock flew at him. It got within an inch of him, bouncing to the ground. Stiles smirked. This wouldn’t launch them back, but they would bounce. The rest through the rocks. Derek and cora had the most power since they were werewolves. Boyd erica and isaac threw them hard too. Stiles tilted his head and looked at the three of em, after everyone was done. 

“Hey, are you three werewolves?” he asked, and the three of them laughed. Derek and cora did too.

“Wait, you didn’t know they were werewolves?” derek asked, and stiles scowled. “

“No i did not, in fact.” he said, and isaac chuckled, but answered.

“Don’t worry about it, stiles. We haven’t told anyone else yet. We got bit a while ago, not a big deal.” he said and stiles tilted his head. 

Then he said. “Wait.” he started “there’s another pack in town?” he asked, and everyone blinked, even the hales seemed surprised.

“What do you mean?” derek asked, clearly confused.

“Well, your family didn’t bite them, right?” stiles asked. Derek nodded. “Well, then someone had too, and an alpha at that right?” he asked. And derek’s eyes widened. Cora seemed to understand, but kept her face neutral.

Erica cleared her throat, gaining their attention. “Um, it wasn’t a local alpha. We all had our own life problems, and decided to become werewolves. We’re omega, technology. There isn’t another alpha here, at least as far as i know.” she said, and everyone took a collective breathe. 

As if to try to change the subject, lydia asked. “So, stiles, those are good spells, but can you like block stuff from sitting someone else, like from a distance away?” she asked, and stiles blinked. He hadn’t thought of that.

“I.. don’t know, i’ve never really thought of it.” he admitted, and lydia nodded.

Lydia also added. “Would you mind if i tried this with you? See if i have any talent for magic or whatever?” she asked, and stiles shrugged. 

“I don’t mind, if you want sure.” he said and she nodded. No one argued. 

Allison and scott spoke up. “Maybe we could try too? It looks cool.” scott said.

“Yeah.” allison agree. 

Stiles laughed. “I’m not gonna be a teacher, you know. You’re gonna have to leanr like i did, and that means reading the books and learning the spells.” stiles thought about it. “I guess i can teach you the fire one and the protective spell, but that’s just cause i learned them from a which.” he said, and all three of em nodded eagerly.

He looked to the others. “Sorry guys, i’d teach you, but the which told me magic and were-creatures using it, don’t go together.” he said, and they all nodded. 

They were walking back, stiles had his head on derek’s shoulder, and arms wrapped around him, when jackson tapped on his shoulder. He looked over with a questioning glance. “Um.. would you mind if i join these things? It sounds kind of cool, honestly.” he said, and stiles smiled. Stiles just reached and gave jackson an affectionate punch on the arm.

“Not at all, man. You’ve gotten better over the last few weeks instead of being the annoying high school bully.” he said, and jackson laughed.

When they got back, he and derek made plans for a date that saturday, they’d only been on two actual dates, so saturday they were going mini golfing(a group date, now, because everyone heard) and it was good.

Stiles went home and realized it was still monday. He groaned and hit his head on the fridge. He would just have to move through it. 

Stiles looked in the fridge and remembered, again, he hadn’t gone grocery shopping. He sighed, and left the door open, he dragged the can over and cleaned the fridge out of old crap. He was doing that when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal laura and peter. Stiles blinked. 

“We just came to talk.” peter reassured. Stiles shrugged and walked back in and left the door open, the two followed behind, laura closing the door. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” he asked, as he finished up the fridge and shut the door, sitting on the table across from them. 

“It’s about derek.” laura said, and stiles’s heart beat faster for a second.

“Well, things have been good.” he said, and they have been. He’s never been this happy in a long long time. Even with scott. And he hoped he helped derek the same way.

“Yes, that’s why we came here today. We wanted to thank you.” peter said. Stiles was now confused.

“Thank me for what? I didn’t do anything.” he said, and he really didn’t.

“You’ve given us the old derek back, at least part of him. He’s…. He has never been the same after paige and the fire and kate, and he may never be. But… we were worried about him, thinking he may slip down a dark path. But… meeting you had helped him so much, and he seems to really care about you.” laura said, and she also added with a sly smirk. “And, this may be just a nosey older sister’s opinion but he seems to be in love with you.” she said, and stiles smiled.

“I know i love him.” he said, and they both had wide eyes. “And don’t worry, i don’t plan on pushing derek to go to fast in this relationship. I want him to make to first approach with saying it, so he’s ready, i know he’s had trouble with relationships in the past.” stiles barely had the words out of his mouth, before laura was out of her seat and around the table hugging him. 

“Derek had always been a good guy, but i don’t know what he did to deserve someone as amazing as you.” she said, and stiles smiled and hugged her back. He couldn’t help it, he loved cuddling, and hugs were like second best. Just barely. He didn’t expect peter to hug him too, but he couldn’t say he minded, it was weird but he felt strangely at peace in their embrace.

Less than 3 minutes later they broke apart. Peter and laura walked toward the door, peter turned again and said “thank you, stiles, again. I know you don’t think you’ve done much for derek, but you’ve done more than you think. And he’s done good for you as well.” he said, and stiles smiled.

“Yeah, he has.” stiles said quietly. Peter smiled and patted his arm. They both left, and stiles shut the door behind them, not slamming it shut. 

He sighed and leaned against the door smiling happily, he pushed off the door and made coffee, he knew it was late but he had homework he hadn’t done yet. 

Stiles didn’t realize it was time late morning until his alarm went off. He startled, and the groaned. He had finished his homework, and just hadn’t been able to sleep.

He sighed and got up to put more coffee on, he knew he’d need it. He took a showed, and downed two cups he put the third in a to go cup. He was walking down the few stairs in his apartment, and when he got outside he saw derek. He smiled and got in. Cora was in the car too, so he got in the back. 

Cora and derek both turned to looked at him, he smiled at them both. “You ok?” derek asked, and stiles nodded. 

“Why?” he asked. Cora just dug in her pruse and brought out a mirror. Stiles looked in it and his eyes widened. “Oh.” he said, because he looked like crap. He felt tired, but not bad. But he looked like he was about to keel over.

Stiles sighed and dropped back against the seat. “You wanna stay hometoday?” cora asked gently, and stiles smiled.

“Nah, don’t worry. I just didn’t sleep well. I stayed up later than usual doing homework.” he said, and derek nodded starting the car. But he did look in the mirror for a second before turning back to the road and saying.

“Alright, but if you feel like you need to go home, come find me i’ll give you a ride back, ok?” he asked, and stiles nodded smiling.

“Thanks.” stiles said, sipping his coffee. Derek just nodded in response.

The day went by fast, thankfully, and at practice stiles just pushed his tiredness away and just pushed through. Coach called them in for a group chat, and said “stilinski take off your helmet.” stiles blinked then remembered he had it on. He didn’t take it off during practice, so coach didn’t tell him to sit on the bench because he looked like hell. Stiles slipped the helmet off, and coaches eyes widened. “Stilinski, are you ok?” coach asked worriedly, and stiles smiled.

“Yeah coach, i’m good. Just didn’t get the best sleep is all. I’ll look better tomorrow.” he said, and coach just nodded.

“Get better sleep stilinski. You look like someone literally drew dark lines under your eyes.” he said, and stiles just nodded. He went on to explain their first game(scrimmage) was next weekend. After everyone was dismissed from the huddle, stiles sighed but walked into the locker room and changed then left quickly, not waiting for derek. He just sat against his car. 

Derek and cora both came, and derek kneeled down by him. “Are you sure you’re ok?” derek asked, and stiles sighed.

“I don’t wanna lie to you, so no not really. I feel literally like i got hit by a car. I’m just gonna go home and sleep.” he said, and derek nodded. 

Derek dropped cora off and went with stiles back to his apartment, he parked and got out with him. Stiles was surprised. “You don’t have to come in with me, if you wanna go home.” he said, and derek smiled.

“Do you want me to go home?” he asked, and stiles thought about that. 

Finally he sighed and admitted. “No, not really.” he said, and derek smiled but walked up the stairs next to him. Stiles pretty much collapsed on the couch when they walked in. derek chuckled, but layed down next to him, and stiles was so glad he had gotten a big couch. He snuggled closer to derek, who just chuckled. Stiles fell asleep fast, and he was more than happy to let it happen.

When stiles woke up, he knew he hadn’t slept more than 3 or 4 hours, so it was around 6. Stiles smiled, because he could feel derek was still there, pressed against his back. Stiles turned over and smiled.

Derek was snoring softly, mouth slightly parted. There was a tiny bit of drool, but stiles decided he wouldn’t tease derek on it. His eyes twitched under his eyelids, and stiles smiled. Derek was beautiful, he didn’t know what someone as hot as derek was doing with someone like him. Sure, he wasn’t ugly, but he wasn’t attractive either. He shook the thought for the moment, derek wouldn’t be with him if he wasn’t happy.

Stiles pulled himself out of his thoughts when derek started to stir. He opened his eyes, and stiles just smiled. “Hey.” he said, derek smiled.

“Hey” he said sleepily. They wound up kissing for a few minutes, and stiles loved it. That they didn’t have to be to physical. He was happy with just being close to derek. It was tuesday, and stiles wished it was saturday already. Eventually, they did stop and get up. And stiles was not expecting it when there was a snap of a camera on a phone. He looked around and saw everyone(minus jackson and lydia) there. It was erica and allison who took the picture.

“What’re you guys doing here he asked, and danny answered. 

“We were worried about you, you looked like hell made you it’s bitch today.” he said, and stiles laughed.

“Yeah, didn’t sleep the best last night. I feel better though, even just after this nap.” he said then asked, suspiciously. “When did you guys get here?”

Scott laughed. “Just liked 2 hours ago, it’s 6:20, by the way.” he said, and stiles narrowed his eyes leaning back, then just sighed and said.

“Alright, i know you guys did it, so how many pictures are there?” he asked, and derek looked startled.

Everyone feigned innocence, and scott put a hand over his heart. “I’m offended you’d think we would invade your privacy while you sleep!” he said exaggeratedly, stiles just raised an eyebrow. Scott scowled. “It’s no fun when you don’t even try to play along.” he said. Stiles snorted, as did derek, and everyone else laughed. 

“Me cora and allison took 2 each” erica answered, and stiles nodded. “We won’t post um if you don’t want.” she offered, and stiles smiled.

“I don’t particularly care, but if derek has a problem with it, then don’t.” stiles said, and erica nodded, looking at derek who sighed.

“If you must, go ahead.” and the guys sniggered as the 3 girls started posting the pictures, stiles felt his phone vibrate with 7 new notifications 5 minutes later. He pulled it out and chuckled. Everyone looked at him, and he showed everyone saw lydia’s comment. 

‘I miss one get together with you guys and miss them cuddling!’ to which everyone laughed, even derek. Everyone got on and liked it, then they started playing games for a couple hours(2).

At 8 o’clock everyone started heading home, cora and derek were last. Derek tossed cora the keys and when she was gone, derek turned to stiles. “Hey, i mean what i said earlier, if you need anything just ask, ok?” he said, and stiles nodded. He smiled.

“Yeah, i will, same goes for you too derek.” he said, and derek smiled. Derek smiled and stiles decided it was probably time to get at least a few groceries. So, he waited 10 minutes so everyone was gone from the apartment, and went out, he crossed the street to the store, because he was lucky enough to have a place this close to the grocery store, and went about buying small stuff. He didn’t have a car, so he’d have to carry everything back. 

Stiles didn’t expect to run into peter and laura, again. They didn’t seem to anticipate it either. Stiles smiled and just said “hey guys.” as they saw each other in the bread section.

“Hey stiles.” laura said followed by peters “hello stiles.” stiles smiled. They exchanged small pleasantries and then they went their separate ways. Stiles got what he needed, bread some fruit, some meal stuff, but not too much, he didn’t want to have to carry a lot back, even if it was a short walk. 

He payed at the register(the guy giving him a suspicious look, he was obviously new in town) and went home after saying goodbye to peter and laura in the parking lot.

He went home, ate an apple, then fell asleep. He was tired. The next day stiles woke up slowly and remembered something important that brought his mood straight down. It was his parents’ birthday. Yeah, his parents were born on the same day. His father was exactly 5 years older than his mom. He sighed and held his head in his hand. This day wasn’t as bad for him as the anniversary of their death was, but it was still hard. He sighed and got up, he wouldn’t miss school for it, his parents would be disappointed in him for that. 

He got dressed and just walked to school. He did that on days like this, because it helped him clear his head. He didn’t like snapping at people for it, they didn’t have a part in why his parents died, he wouldn’t take it out on them. He texted derek to tell him what he was doing, and derek just texted a quick ok. Stiles ran his usual couple laps(not even noticing he ran 8 without getting tired) before going inside. He was greeted by derek hugging him and the front door of the school. 

“You ok?” derek asked letting him go. Stiles nodded.

“Yeah.. it’s just.. It’s my parents’ birthday, it’s not as hard to get through as the anniversary of their death but it still hurts, walking and running help calm me down, it keeps me from snapping on people.” stiles said and derek nodded.

They split off for their homebase, and after that the day just dragged on. Chemistry was hell, and stiles couldn’t find it in him to care when harris was an asshole. He just listen(partially) as he lectured students who had below decent scores.

At the end of the day, stiles was happy they didn’t have practice that day, he and derek still did a couple laps, stiles because he loved running, and derek cause he liked being with stiles.

The next days went by much the same way, except with practice. It was friday, and they were in lunch when lydia suddenly spoke up. “So, i was thinking we should do a movie to with the golfing, you know make it like a day thing.” she said, and everyone agreed. Stiles smiled and agreed as well. They all went to stiles’s place, since it was easiest to set up everyone there. 

Everyone actually brought sleeping bags and stuff, and stiles had had the brilliant to get a couple queen sized air mattresses. He set up the games and everyone joined in(stiles was surprised when lydia smashed in mario kart) and it went well. Everyone set up their sleeping spots. Couples getting air mattresses. Cora and isaac took the two chairs, danny the couch. Stiles smiled as he snuggled up with derek.

And before scott turned off the lights(he had been nominated to do so) he said, “don’t even think about it, lydia, there are enough pictures of me and derek cuddling on the internet as it is.” everyone laughed, even derek. That didn’t stop from 1 snap going off. Stiles sighed and snuggled deeper into derek’s embrace, and promptly falling asleep.

The alarm went off, at 8 like they planned, and stiles groaned, and heard derek snicker but he thankfully turned it off. Stiles opened his eyes but stayed laying down, everyone was stirring awake too. Stiles sighed but sat up, and was kissed by a derek with the best bed-head-hair. Stiles chuckled when they pulled away. He ran his hand through the unruly hair to sort it out, and because he felt like petting derek. They got up after a minute, and stiles yawned wide. 

“You guys can use the bathroom, but remember there is liek 11 people that need to use it and we were gonna eat lunch at 2.” he said, and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. He heard running and a triumphant “yes” just scott. He chuckled. He knew the girls would take a while with showers.

He made eggs, pancakes, and sausages(the girls helped, so did derek). By the time everyone was done showering/eating it was 12, stiles thought it would be a lot later before everyone(including himself) were done. But they were, and they wound up playing a small round of poker(derek and cora dominated with their poker faces). 

After, they got into more games(isaac and danny dominated in call of duty, scott and jackson destroyed in halo). By the time they were all ready and hungry for lunch, they came down to one problem they didn’t think of. 

“So where are we going?” stiles asked, knowing what it would do, then leaned back against derek on the couch, watching everyone argue over what to get. Derek laughed behind him.

“You’re a little evil.” he said, and stiles smirked turning half around to look at him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Course you don’t.”

Stiles laughed. In the end, they went to a buffet, 

Stiles was in heaven. He didn’t come to buffets by himself it made himself feel fat. But, he loved them. Especially chinese ones. 

They were at one big table, and stiles was on his 5th plate, even the werewolves were only on their 3rd.

“Where the hell do you put it all?” jackson asked as he came back with a 6th plate. This one had dumplings(fried) and sushi and rice. Stiles laughed as he sat down.

“I love chinese food. As far as where i put it.” stiles coughed and said in the best imitation voice he could “it goes straight to my buns and thighs.” he said. Everyone looked at him then laughed. Even the waiter laughed a little.

Stiles didn’t go past plate 8. He left a nice tip for the waiter.

“How did you even get to that many plates?” derek asked as they went to the putt-putt course.

Stiles shrugged. He felt like he was gonna burst. “Don’t know, just did it. I love chinese food, by the way.” he said offhandedly as they pulled up to the putt-putt. 

It was clear everyone was awful at golf. And especially this. At the end, the winner was derek but he wasn’t proud of it. 

After that, they to the movie, and on the way, stiles admitted to derek and cora, who were in the car, “alright, so the reason i seem to eat so much is because i don’t put a lot on each plate. If you didn’t notice, i didn’t have a lot on each plate.” he said and derek thought back.

“Yeah, i guess, but why?” he asked. And stiles laughed.

“Because it made you all freak so much, thinking i had a better metabolism than a werewolf probably went through some of their minds.” stiles said and cora laughed.

The movie, was, incredibly boring. They decided on a action movie, and by the end, stiles just wound up making out with derek, who didn’t argue in the least. It was an awful movie.

At the end, they all left and went back to stiles’s house. Stiles was the first to the door, he had the key, and stopped. There wasn’t a handle on the door, it was broken and on the ground. Stiles’s eyes widened. He slowly pushed the door open. He looked around and saw that everything was trashed. The t.v. gone the systems he had gone. 

“Fuck!” stiles said, everyone else came in. derek hugged him from behind. Stiles seethed but leaned back anyway.

No one said anything. Nothing was really to say. Then, stiles remembered something suddenly and rushed into his room. He pulled up a floorboard and was grateful to see the small safe/vault he kept there still intact. He opened it and sighed in relief. Besides a good amount of money put in it, there was also a couple more things in it. There was a picture of him his dad and mom, there was a wolf plushie his mom got him, a sweatshirt that was his dad’s, then a pendant with a picture of his mom and dad, it was his mom’s. He hugged the plushie, and sighed. 

A hand fell on his back, and stiles startled a little. He looked over to see everyone there. Derek was next to him. “You ok?” he asked, stiles smiled.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I can replace the t,v, and stuff, it was this stuff i was worried about. I can’t replace it.” he said, and just barely noticed jackson looking over his shoulder, he only registered it when jackson whistled lowly.

“Damn stilinski you have a small fortune saved there.” he said, stiles smiled.

“Yeah, i do, i also have more in two bank accounts. One for school, one for daily use.” he said, and smiled at their gobsmacked expressions.

It was scott that answered. “I didn’t know you were rich dude!” he said, and stiles laughed, closing the vault and putting it back. 

“Well, i don’t really talk about it much, for easy reasons. Also, of course i am. Kinda have to be.” stiles said, and everyone furrowed their brow, even derek. Stiles sighed. “I lost both parents and i live alone, and i pay for everything. I kind of have to have money, plus i don’t work yet, whic hi could i guess, but i just don’t.” he said, and everyone nodded. 

Finally derek asks. “Why don’t you work?” he asked. Stiles smiled. 

“Honestly? I’ve thought about it a lot lately, getting a small job. I have a lot of time on my hands as it is. I just haven’t figured out what i want to do.” he said and derek nodded.

“You could work with me, ya know. Deaton is a spark, i know it’s not as powerful as a mage usually, but he knows quite a bit.” scott said, and stiles mulled it over.

“Could work i guess.” he said, and smiled. “I love animals.” he added. 

“So, what are you gonna do about the stuff that was stolen?” lydia asked, and stiles laughed. 

“Let me guess, you wanna help pick the stuff out?” he asked. Be cause not only had the robbers taken the electronics, but they’d taken the couch, chairs, curtains, they even took the fucking toilet. Like, who does that? At least the toilet water wasn’t spraying everywhere but still…

“Yes, i would” lydia said smiling.

“And we’d help.” allison cora and erica added. Stiles laughed. 

“And by ‘help’ you mean pick out what you like, then ask my opinion, then even if i say ‘no’ pick it anyway?” stiles asked. 

“It’s a good thing your smart, or else i might feel slightly bad for manipulating you like that.” lydia said with an easy relaxed voice. Everyone laughed.

Lydia was honestly scarily persuasive. 

“You shouldn’t be aloud to rule the world, ever. You’d have to much control.” stiles commented. Lydia snorted.

“Like any of you could stop me if i tried.” she said and stiles laughed.

“True.” he said. And jackson laughed. 

“At least her charm wouldn’t work on homos.” jackson said, then added very fast. “No insult, just they wouldn’t be interested.” he said, and stiles laughed. 

“Yeah, but i’m bi, not homo.” stiles said, and everyone blinked.

“You’re bi?” Scott asked.

“Yeah?” stiles said unsure, he’s not sure why he feels offended but it feels like he should. “Why?”

“No offence stiles, but we thought you were just.. You know gay, just into guys you know?” boyd said and stiles scowled. 

“Scott should know i’m not one hundred percent gay, i had a crush on lydia since 4th grade, it ended a little over 2 years ago. I still liek girls i just like guys too. That’s what makes this guy awesome to me” stiles said, patting derek’s chest. “Out of boys and girls we got together.” he said, and derek smiled and pulled him close. Everyone chuckled, until lydia said. 

“So, can we go shopping for your stuff then? I’ll even buy you a new system as a present.” she said, and stiles laughed but agreed. They all piled into the vehicles. 

At the store, stiles just followed and offered his input when asked, it was clear the girls were taking over this. “So, what kind of budget do we have?” erica asked, bumbing his shoulder. Stiles shrugged a little.

“Nothing specific, just try to keep the cost down, ok?” he asked, and they nodded. Stiles smiled and just followed, walking next to derek. 

Stiles wasn’t expecting derek to take his hand, but smiled anyway and slipped their hands together. He interlaced their fingers and kept walking. 

By the end of the day, derek had everything he needed(even a freaking toilet.) and they went to check out. 

Stiles should have known the person would be suspicious. I mean, they were getting near all electronics right now. The lady, a younger girl, narrowed her eyes as they loaded stuff on the belt. Stiles stood in front to pay for it. The girl said simply “sir, may i see your id?” she asked, and stiles blinked but shrugged. He handed it over. She compared the id to the card she stiles had given her to swipe. She tilted her head, then said. “Sir yours 17 correct?” she asked, and stiles sighed but nodded. The girl sighed. 

Stiles just sighed, he was always annoyed with this. “Ma’am, i assure you that this is all legal, i have the money and nothing i have here can’t be purchased by a minor. I’d appreciate if you could just proceed, there are quite a couple people waiting.” he said, and the girl seemed to hesitate. She just nodded and finished the transaction. Stiles thanked her and they left.

“Does that happen a lot?” derek asked.

“Nah” stiles shook his head, “only when i purchase something big.” stiles said, the girls had done impressively with their shopping, they got everything stiles needed, even couches and stuff, for under 2000 dollars. It was a pretty sum of money, but stiles’s parents were, like, really well off. Stiles had split up the money, two bank accounts, one for emergencies and college, one for use, and the little vault in his room. When they got back, boyd helped put the new door knob on.

Derek helped him set everything up, the furniture would arrive tomorrow at some point, thank god it was sunday.

They were all settles on the floor for the time being, and stiles didn’t expect the knock on the door. He got up to open it, but derek stopped him and walked ahead of him. He opened the door to reveal a man in a suit. Stiles blinked, he had not expect scott’s dad, rafael mccall, to be there. It didn’t make it any less uncomfortable.

“What do you want?” stiles asked, stepping beside derek.

Mccall smiled with false warmth. “Well, i had a tid bit that a 17 year old used over a thousand dollars on games furniture and other such things, care to explain?” he asked, then added, “may i come in?” he asked, and stiles snorted. 

“No, you may not.” he said, and just said simply, shrugging, “there was a break in here and my friends helped me pick out stuff to replace things that went missing.” he said, and mccall looked amused. 

“Why didn’t you call the police, then? Surely they could have found the people that did it?” he asked and stiles shrugged.

“I don’t do well around cops, no offence to them i respect them it’s just hard, not to mention, i didn’t want to make a big thing out of it.” stiles said, and mccall snorted. 

“So, the bigger question i had is how did you get the money for it?” and stiles laughed.

“My parents had a small fortune that they left me. I live alone, and inherited it all. And, before you say something, it is not illegal for a 17 year old to own their own apartment. As long as they have a guardian's permission, and a way to support themselves, they can.” stiles said, and mccall seemed to glare, but it stopped as soon as it came.

“Oh, and where would this guardian be, hmm?” mccall asked, “i don’t recall any other family of yours in town.” he said, and stiles snorted.

“Melissa took me in, but the place just reminded me to much of my mom, so i left. She helped set everything up so i could rent out my old house, and i got an apartment. It’s all legalized, literally you can’t put anything on me. Is that all, agent mccall?” stiles asked, and the man sighed.

“I want to talk to scott. I want t talk to melissa too, but i thought i’d start with him.” he said, and stiles narrowed his eyes.

“You were an asshole to them, why would i let you anywhere near my best friend and his mom?” stiles asked.

Mccall just sighed. “I know i fucked up, i do. I just… i want to try and make it better.” he said, and stile sighed. 

“I’ll ask if he’s willing, but i’m not gonna try to goad them into it.” stiles said, mccall nodded. “Derek, can you just make sure he doesn’t come in?” stiles asked, and derek nodded. Stiles sighed and went into the living room. Scott had his head in his hands. “I’m guessing you heard that?” stiles asked lightly. Scott just nodded. Stiles sighed. Scott’s dad was an asshole. He wasn’t physically abusive, but he was a n ass. Stiles remembered coming home crying once or twice because of him.

“Do you want to talk to him?” stiles asked gently. Scott sighed but just looked up.

“Not right now, can you tell him if he wants to talk, he’ll do it with me and my mom at the same time.” scott said, and stiles smiled reassuringly. 

“Course i can.” stiles said, and went back to the door. When he got there, he just repeated what scott said. Mccall sighed. 

“Ok. i will, thank you, stiles.. For asking him at least, i know i haven’t been a good person but i’m trying to get better, and i really do love scott and melissa.” he said, and stiles smiled.

“Well, just keep trying, and actually put in an effort, i’m sure they’d appreciate it.” stiles said. Mccall just nodded and walked away.

Derek and stiles went back into the room. “So.. what are you guys doing for thanksgiving?” stiles asked the room in general, it was that weekend. 

Mostly everyone was going to be with families. Derek spoke up last, “hey stiles, laura wanted to know if you’d like to come over for it?” he asked, and stiles smiled.

“I’d love too, want me to help cook?” he asked, and derek smiled. “Probably just sides or something, i’ll text you when she tells me.” derek said, and stiles nodded, then thought about it, before saying, “would it be ok if scott and his mom came?” and then he turned to scott. “If you guys want to, anyway.” he said, and derek smiled, as did scott.

“I don’t think laura will mind.”

“Mom likes doing different things every year, she’ll go for it.” 

Stiles smiled and nodded. It stiles wasn’t that late(just over 9) and it was saturday. Stiles got his online accounts back, and they played games. 

Sunday after that went by fast. It was monday, and stiles looked at the calendar in his room(it was a school on) and realized they only went in today and tuesday, stiles whooped a little.

Stiles ran to school(texting derek that he felt like it) and was happy when he got there. He couldn’t tell what it was, but he was excited. Just really happy. 

Stiles decided to not think on why he was so happy, he was pretty sure he knew why, and decided just to enjoy it. He met derek and the entrance and the both of them went in. stiles was surprised it was so early in the morning, he usually stopped running with like 10 minutes to spare. Now, he had 30 minutes. Derek pulled him toward the cafeteria for breakfast. 

Stiles groaned. “God, school breakfast is usually awful.” but he followed anyway. Stiles was very happy to get a bacon egg and cheese bagel for his breakfast. He sat down, and saw cora and isaac sitting really close. Stiles smiled but didn’t comment. He figure they would get together. He’d even have said danny and isaac, but danny was in love with ethan, or aiden. Stiles had a hard time telling them apart.

After breakfast, the classes went by fast. He was now in chemistry, and they got a pop quiz, everyone groaned and stiles just sighed but leaned back. When the test was put in front of him, stiles started. He barely noticed the principle coming into the class, but ignored it. He finished it fast, as always, and took it to the front.

Harris sneered, and looked over to the principal who just nodded. “Stiles, please come with me.” she said, and stiles blinked. 

“I’m sorry, why?” he asked, tilting his head. The principle just sighed, 

“Just come with me, stiles.” she said, and stiles laughed

“Um, not without a reason no.” he said, looking them both, and assumed harris was trying to get him in trouble.

The principal, mrs. snyder stiles recalled absently, sighed. “You finished this test in 10 minutes, some stuff on this hasn’t been taught yet, and i want to know how you know, and if you’re cheating or something.” the principal said, and stiles scoffed.

“Oh, so i do good it school and i get in trouble?” he asked, one eye raised. The principal looked shock. Stiles continued. ”Ya know, this stuff isn’t that hard, i’m ahead of this school because while harris sits back and does crap i read the chemistry book. I hate chemistry, it’s my worst subject, so i study it more. But, you’re right probably i wouldn’t wanna make it look like i’m smart.” stiles said, looking towards the class and saying sarcastically. “Sorry i try somewhat in school guys, guess i got you a pop quiz today my bad.” he said, and stiles saw nearly everyone snicker. The principal and harris looked taken aback. 

Stiles sighed, are we still doing this, or?...” he let the question roll off. The principal coughed. 

“No, you’re right, i’m sorry.” she said, and walked out. Stiles sat down, scott and allison were laughing. 

The rest of the day passed without incident. Stiles was, also, happy with how well he did in practise, and it wasn’t even done yet. He got 3 goals in on danny, stopped ethan aiden and jackson from scoring, and assisted isaac in scoring 2. It was a good day, and it ended awesome when he somehow pushed boyd back, who was like twice his weight and strength. Stiles was beaming by the end., even coach calling him over couldn’t get him down.

“Stilinski, are you on some sort of steroid?” he asked, and stiles laughed. 

“No coach, i promise, i’m just having a really good day today, don’t know what it is.” stiles said, and coach eyed him. Stiles chuckled, “if i have too, i’ll take a drug test?” stiles said, and coach sighed.

“No i believe you, besides having no filter on that mouth you’re a decent kid. I don’t think you’d do something like that.” coach said, and that made stiles just a little happier, which he didn’t think was possible. After practice, stiles had an idea and went with it.

He walked up behind derek, hugging him, derek shifted and leaned back. “Hey you.” he said, then added. “You’ve been really happy today.” and stiles smiled, resting his head on derek’s shoulder.

“Yeah i just had a really good day today, don’t know why. So, anyway, want to come over? I’ll make us something.” stiles said, and stiles saw derek smile.

“I’d love too, is there a reason why?” derek asked, and stiles laughed.

“Not really, just wanna spend time with just me and you. It’s usually everyone together, and i love them sure, but i like alone time with you too.” stiles said, and derek chuckled. Stiles smiled and kissed his cheek, letting him get finished changing as he did so himself. After that they headed home, cora got a right from erica. 

When they got there, stiles got started on chopping the veggies(he was making homemade chinese food) and derek came in and helped out, stiles found it how derek was super sensitive to onion, so he didn’t put them in. 

They worked and teased and stiles enjoyed it so much, and realized why he was so happy. He didn’t feel alone anymore. Sure, he always had scott and melissa, but stiles had pushed them away. And then he and his friends, but they hadn’t hung out that much. But now, derek was here, and the hales, and everyone was hanging out more. Stiles felt like he had another family, even though he knew nothing could stop the hurt he had thinking of his parents. And he thought he should feel a little scared at the thought of another family, but he wasn’t. He was so happy and he didn’t want it to go away. 

They ate in silence, and when derek left, stiles kissed him long and slow. Derek smiled against his lips and kissed back. The broke apart and said their goodbyes. 

Stiles was smiling when he went to bed.

The rest of the week went by fast(stiles slept most of wednesday and thursday) then there was a knock on the door on friday mid-morning. Stiles groaned and got up. He’d slept and mostly ignored the others, not because of any real reason he just wanted sleep. He did anticipate this though. 

Stiles yawned as he opened the door. He smiled at the people behind the door. “Hey guys.” he said, and derek stood in front of everyone(minus danny and jackson, lydia was there too) 

“Hey, you ok? You haven’t been answering the past two days.” derek said and stiles smiled. 

“Yeah i’m fine, i was just sleeping the past two days, not completely but mostly. I didn’t really leave the apartment.” he said, and everyone sighed. Stiles chuckled. He stepped back inside and let everyone in.

After confirming that he was indeed ok and not sick, stiles wound up making them lunch, which was just sandwiches. 

After that, derek brought up thanksgiving. “So, i laura asked if you could help out with the food, and just come over and stay the night or something?” derek asked, and stiles drew a deep breathe.. 

“Alright.” he said, smiling. Derek smiled back. The rest of the night was spent playing game(stiles ended getting all his nails painted, the toes buy allison and erica and lydia both doing a hand) and stiles went over to derek’s. 

When he got there, all of derek’s family was there. They were just sitting around, and stiles smiled once in the house. It didn’t hurt as much this time. He took it, and went in with derek. 

Laura was the one to greet them, “hey derek and stiles.” she said, smiling. Stiles smiled. 

“Hey.” he said, sitting down next to derek who sat on the empty couch. Stiles wasn’t able to get over the fact of how much they hadn’t changed it, and at the same time how much they did. There weren’t any pictures up, but there was new paint and furniture… it made it slightly easier to deal with. Stiles cuddled up next to derek, who slung an arm on his shoulders. He heard both laura and peter chuckle but ignored it. 

He couldn’t explain it. And he didn’t. But he felt at peace with them, it felt safe, just being there. He smiled and watched what they had on T.V. it was the big bang theory, and stiles laughed. He loved the show.

After a while peter started talking. “So, i don’t know if derek has told you yet, but he have been thinking of rebuilding the house we had. We have a few people who want to join our pack, and we want a large enough for all of them to be here.” peter said, and stiles nodded. He figured they were getting up to the point they would stop living there. Stiles knew they hadn’t planned on staying in the house long, and stiles understood that. 

“Alright, that sounds awesome.” stiles said, and barely caught the small smile on derek’s face. They talked small talk the rest of the night, stiles only realized it was late when peter and laura got up to go to sleep. Stiles yawned, and derek got up as well, stiles following suit. They headed up stairs, and stiles stared around his old room which was now derek’s. It was completely different. 

Derek flopped down in the bed after taking his shoes and socks off. Stiles followed suit. They didn’t talk, just layed down and stiles snuggled into derek’s open arms. He fell asleep fast. 

The next morning, stiles woke up to an empty bed. He yawned and sat up, looking around. He was still at his old house, and derek wasn’t there but the door was open. Stiles yawned again before going downstairs, where laura was already cutting some stuff up, stiles realised it was 12, and he could smell cinnamon buns in the oven. 

Laura looked up as he came in. “oh, stiles good you’re up!” she said, “could you help me with this stuff? I can cook, but i’m not like terrific at it, ya know?” she said and stiles smiled. 

“Don’t worry, no one can be as bad as scott at cooking. I swear he will manage to burn water.” he said, and laura laughed. Stiles helped out, more like directed with what needed done, and in what felt like no time the food was cooking, it was 1 and the cinnamon buns were out. They were cold, but still good. The others filtered in, derek with drinks and stuff so stiles assumed he went to a gas station or something to get drinks. He wondered how he had been gone that long, when scott and melissa came in behind him.

Melissa carried in two pies, and a dish that stiles smelts mashed potatoes from. Stiles sighed contently. “Yes!” stiles said, maybe a bit too loudly for the room full of werewolves.

“What is it?” derek asked, coming over, stiles smiled wide. 

“Melissa’s mashed potatoes are to die for, i don’t know what she does with em, but they’re amazing” he said, and melissa chuckled.

“Well, i’m glad you like them stiles.” she said, smiling, stiles smiled back

The food was finished not much later and they were sitting around eating, and laughing, and just talking. Stiles was happy, and he enjoyed being here. He didn’t even think of the fact he was in his parents house.

“So, as we were saying last night. We are thinking of remaking the house, and we were wondering stiles if you’d like to live with us, we werewolves like keeping all pack close, though we understand if you wouldn’t want to.” laura said gently, and stiles blinked. Everyone else was quite, obviously waiting for his answer.

Stiles just blinked, and asked quietly, “i’m pack?” and he looked at derek. Derek just nodded.

“Of course you are, stiles. We all enjoy your company, even if you don’t come around nearly enough, which we understand by the way. You’ve helped us out, in more ways than you know. You helped bring life back into our family, and we even have the others of your friends in the pack now, though i doubt you know about that, it was rather recent.” peter said, surprisingly with a soft voice.

Stiles sighed heavily, he hadn’t been expecting that. He thought about it, and the idea excited him, made him happy. He sighed but just nodded. He couldn’t think of a reason not to, and he realized he didn’t want a reason not to. “I’d love to.” stiles said, and he heard a collective sigh from everyone, and realized that even scott, and melissa he guessed, were in on this. He smiled a little, thinking he could live with this. And that he wondered how long everyone had been pack before him, or how long he had been pack and not known.

The rest of dinner went by joyously, and stiles found that it wasn’t awkward at all even with the question on the table. Scott derek and peter and cora cleaned dishes, and stiles found himself in the living room with laura and melissa.

It didn’t take long for the others to finish the dishes and everything. They joined him and stiles enjoyed getting snuggled up next to derek. The others sat around, and they watched the parade. 

After that, derek roped him into staying the night, and stiles agreed easily. He didn’t expect derek to start kissing him as they got in his room, but he wasn’t really one to complain. Derek broke apart lightly and he said, “i love you stiles.” stiles breathe caught in his throat. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, exactly, but it wasn’t that. 

He recovered fast, he thought, and said back “i love you too, derek.” he said softly, and derek smiled brightly, and stiles realized he loved derek’s smile. In fact, he didn’t think there was anything he didn’t love about derek. Stiles felt derek’s hands wander over his body, and he didn’t fight it. They’d had a couple long make out sessions, and some touching here and there, but this is the farthest they’ll be going now. Then something occured to him as derek kissed his neck, and he gasped but still said,

“Maybe.. We should go to my place?” stiles said, and derek looked at him in question, and stiles giggled, “you know, family of werewolves, and i know for a fact these walls aren’t soundproof.” he said, and derek smiled and nodded. Stiles was so happy. 

They went down stairs and out the door(stiles was horrified when peter said go get em to them, i mean who does that?!) and derek drove them fast, probably breaking the law. They got there in one piece, and once they were in stiles’s room, was on him, yeah… tonight was gonna be a good night.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles stirred awake the next day, sunday, and found him pressed against a lightly snoring, and very naked derek. He couldn’t help smiling and just cuddling up to him, faintly remembering he was naked too. 

Stiles couldn’t find it in himself to go back to sleep, and he couldn’t bring bring himself to pull away, so he just wound up looking at derek with a small smile on his face. Derek was beautiful, and stiles found himself wondering how he was in a relationship with him, let alone how hey wound up naked together. They hadn’t gone all the way yet, but they did fool around. 

Stiles felt a pang in his heart, derek was beautiful, he couldn’t believe this was forever, even if he wanted it to be. Other people would line up for him, and stiles couldn’t blame him. Derek was only 17, like him, yet he was built like a grown man though a little short. He had a lot of hair, and while on some it might look weird, it made look derek even more perfect. Stiles pushed those thoughts away. 

Derek was with him right now, he loved him, and stiles loved him. And it’s not like stiles was ugly, so he decided to be selfish and keep derek close. As long as derek would have him.

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts as derek stirred. His nose twitched a little, and stiles had to fight off a little laugh. Derek’s eyes opened, and when they focused on stiles, he smiled and kissed him, stiles was content.

Eventually, they did have to get up and let their friends know they weren’t dead. It was 8 o’clock, stiels found out when they got up. They showered separately(stiles was self conscious of his body, but not overly so) 

After that, stiles made breakfast. Just eggs and bacon. They ate on the new couch(which was still a little stiff in stiles’s opinion.) and stiles was practically in derek’s lap. After they finished and washed the dishes, there was of course a knock on the door. Stiles groaned and derek just laughed. 

Stiles opened the door to reveal his friends, all of them, standing there. He smiled and let them in. “hey guys.” he said, politely. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want them over, but more that he wanted more alone time with derek.

“Hey stiles” isaac said with a knowing smile, as did erica boyd cora and feakin lydia, because of course she would know. Scott jackson and danny just blinked.

“Hey.” he said and flopped back down next to derek. Derek chuckled and hugged him with one arm.

“I asked them to come over” derek said lightly.” stiles nodded, derek continued “i was gonna tell you all yesterday, but we thought it would be best to tell you all at once, peter kind of sprung it on stiles and scott,” derek said, and stiles blinked. Derek ignored it and leaned forward. “So, my family, my pack, wanted to know if you’d like to join the pack, mostly to erica boyd and isaac who are omegas. I know it can be hard being an omega and controlling it. But the invitation is extended to you all. If you want to, if it would make you more comfortable, i’m sure we could work out giving you guys the bite, but it’s not like a needed thing to be in the pack.” he said, and stiles blinked.

Before he could stop himself, he asked. “Huh, i thought you had to be a werewolf or born into it, i didn’t know you could bring humans into a pack.” and derek smiled.

“Yeah, a lot of people think that, it just takes a little more to be brought into a pack that way.” he said, and stiles nodded. Isaac boyd and erica were already agreeing, nodding and saying “yes!” 

The rest seemed kind of unsure, but derek also added. “You guys don’t have to you know? It was just an invitation peter and laura thought would be good to extend to you guys.” he said, and everyone nodded. Stiles could already guess everyone would join the pack, they were all already close. 

Stiles couldn’t say he was at all sad the rest of the week. He and derek had only fooled around a little, and stiles was glad their relationship wasn’t just sex now. 

Though today, a week after thanksgiving, he was sad, depressed. He didn’t go to school, he never could on this day. He sighed heavily and curled in the blanket he had around him. He wished he had alcohol or something, anything that could help him. He supposed he could call derek, or scott, or really any of his friends. But he didn’t feel like having anyone there right now. 

It was 12, and stiles felt the first tears starting to break through. He tried to hold them back every time, but it never worked. He just sobbed and let it out, he couldn’t hold it back. Thoughts of his parents raced through his mind, and he let them. Thoughts of them together, mixed with memories of them dying, of them dead, of his father’s blood on his face… he shivered and pushed that particular memory away the best he could. 

Stiles didn’t know how long he laid there, but it didn’t feel long before someone was knocking on the door to his room. He looked up to see derek and cora standing there, stiles blinked and couldn’t bring himself to offer a smile. He just let his head hit his pillow, and closed his eyes. He was tired.

Stiles faintly felt the bed dip on both sides of him, but chose to ignore it. Stiles didn’t know whether or not they knew what he was upset about, but he didn’t care, he couldn’t stop his words. “It’s the day my parents died.” he said quietly, and heard cora suck in a sharp breath. So they didn’t know..

“I’ve.. i’ve never been able to bring myself to get up on this day, i just never could. It just hurts to much…” he said, and didn’t pull away when they both hugged him, he just enjoyed the small comfort. He leant into them both(somehow) and continued, in an almost too quiet voice, if it wasn’t for them being werewolves he was sure they wouldn’t hear.. “I… i miss them” he said softly, quietly. 

Derek tensed at that, god knows he knew what it felt like to miss someone, he also knew there was nothing he could say to help stiles, as did cora, so they both held him, offering whatever comfort they could.

It took a while, hours, but stiles stopped sobbing, and cora got up to leave, and said “you should stay with him, i think he could use it.” she said, and derek nodded. Stiles passed out in his arms, and derek held him tight, laying them both down. He was surprised to see it was this late, that meant stiles had been crying that long… 

But he understood, he did. Derek had lost his family, yes. And it was traumatic what happened to him. But stiles.. He had to be the strongest person derek knew. Not only did he see his parents die, he was covered in his father’s blood, and stared into his mother’s eyes as they drained of life. 

Derek sighed but fell into sleep, subconsciously holding stiles protectively. 

The next day, stiles felt a lot better than he did in the past, the day after. He was thankful as hell it snowed and there was no school, it was friday too. He rolled over, or would, but was stopped by derek’s body there, stiles smiled but sat up still. He went to the bathroom and went about his morning routines. He was out and dressed, and derek was just now stirring. 

“Morning.” stiles said, and smiled. Derek smiled back and yawned. Stiles hesitated before sating, “thank you, by the way.” and derek tilted a head.

“For what?” he asked, and stiles just had a small smile.

“For coming over, i’m not used to having people over when i go through this, scott tried but i just pushed him away, i’m glad i didn’t do that with you though.” he said, and derek smiled and got up. 

He came over and wrapped his arms around stiles’s waist, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Stiles gasped when they broke, and smiled and rested his forehead against derek’s shoulder. “I’ll always be here, if you ever need help, or anything, just call. I love you and i want to help.” derek said, and stiles couldn’t find the right words. 

Eventually he found his voice and said, “i love you too, and the same goes for you.” and kissed him again. Stiles had been curious about him and derek, and had researched werewolf mates when he had an opportunity, and wondered if he and derek were. He wouldn’t ask, but if they were, it would just make it all the better. This relationship they had.

Stiles made them breakfast, derek helped, and they ate. Stiles ate vigorously, he was always hungry after the anniversary, and derek just chuckled. “So.. the house is coming along pretty well.” he said, and stiles smiled, and swallowed his mouthfull of food before saying;

“That’s great, maybe we could go look at it later? Like sunday or something?” stiles said, and derek agreed easily.

Stiles was almost disappointed when their friends came over(even laura and peter, which was a surprise). Stiles smiled when he let them in, and was immediately hugged by scott, and allison who he’d told about his past a while ago, he somehow just was really sure she was a good person, even when she and scott were ‘just friends’. 

“Are you ok?” scott asked gently, like he always did. Stiles smiled, scott really was the best friend.

“Yeah, i’m good. Derek and cora came by, and it helped a lot.” stiles said, and scott smiled and nodded.

“That’s good, i’m glad you’re ok.” allison said, and stiles smiled, allison was the sweetest person. And a really good friend, definately 3rd favorite person now, derek was currently at the top, followed by scott. Sadly, allison got dumbed down.

Stiles didn’t think it would come up, he didn’t. But apparently jackson was just too curious, but it was lydia who asked, but jackson leaned forward.

“Why weren’t you in school stiles?” she asked, and stiles sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. He hadn’t told the others, not even erica boyd and isaac who he’d known for 3 years. He guessed he could…

Stiles just recounted what he’d told derek at the beginning, and the others had such sad looks on their faces. When he was done, lydia isaac and erica all got up and hugged him fast, and stiles chuckled. 

“I’m so sorry i asked.” lydia said simply, and stiles smiled. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s gotten easier to talk about as time went on.” stiles said, and everyone, minus derek scott and allison, nodded. The topic trailed off to more desirable topics. 

The rest of the day was favorable, definitely one of the easier one since his parents died. He couldn’t really complain.

Stiles barely notice the topic changed when peter said., “the house, as i’ve been told, will be finished next weekend.” peter said, and stiles blinked. 

“How is it getting done so fast?” stiles asked, and peter chuckled.

“Money can do miraculous thing, stiles.” he said, and stiles blinked but chuckled as well. 

The rest of the weekend went by fast, and stiles had a thought, and decided to keep it, though he didn’t know why. When everyone left(including derek, him saying he had somethings to do.) it was just him and scott, and stiles sighed.

“You sure you’re ok man?” scott asked, and stiles smiled. 

“I…. i think i’m gonna sell the house, when they move out.” he said and scott’s eyes widened. 

“But you love that house!” he said, and stiles smiled sadly.

“I do, but i think i’m ready to part with it, i don’t think it will hurt me like i thought it would before.” stiles said confidently, and scott seemed to think about it, then just smiled.

“As long as you’re happy, i am too.” he said, and stiles smiled, hugging scott with one arm. 

Scott stayed for another 45 minutes before saying he had work. Stiles said good bye, then went to sleep, the day had gone by so fast, he wasn’t sure how. 

The first half of the next week had gone by fast, it was thursday, and stiles was in gym. They were playing dodgeball and stiles was destroying, which a lot of the kids were getting pissed at. Especially one kid, stiles recalled his name to be theo, he thought. After gym, as they were all changing, theo came up to him, stiles just ignored him. 

Theo had this smug as hell look on his face, derek wasn’t there at the moment, he’d gone to the bathroom. He’d still hear everything. 

“So, stiles right?” he asked, and stiles just nodded. “You were pretty awesome out there, even if it was just dodgeball. Wanna get dinner or something?” theo asked, and stiles’s eyes widened, then laughed, right in theo’s face. 

“No, i don’t.” he said, and theo frowned.

“Why not?” he asked, and stiles jsut smiled, looking past him and smiling even wider.

He walked past him, and kissed derek. “Because, i have a boyfriend, jackass.” stiles said, and theo blushed furiously, stiles laughed, derek smiled shaking his head fondly. The rest of the day went by fast, and stiles went home alone, derek had something to do, what stiles didn’t know, but it was ok. He didn’t have to be around derek every moment of the day, it was just nice being around him. 

On his way home(he had his bike, thankfully) he decided to head over to the hale house. He was surprised when it was almost completely up, there was barely anything not done, and the people were working. None of the hales were there, so stiles didn’t linger and just went into the woods.

He got to a space in the woods(not his clearing, that was another 10 miles the opposite way) and practiced his magic, it was going well, he was able to make a bonfire just with his magic, he also was able to make his ‘water gun’ spell, as he called it, more powerful by focusing, he also was able to moderate the power, between a little spray and a fire-hose. He wasn’t expecting the rustle in the trees, and when he turned around he didn’t expect theo, and a guy he vaguely remembered being called matt, or something, coming into the clearing. Stiles just stared them down.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, simply. Theo smirked, and matt replied.

“We were enjoying watching you do magic, it’s pretty impressive. Mind showing us how?” he said, and stiles laughed harshly. 

“You mean tell two people that were stalking me spells?” he said sarcastically, “yeah, no. i’ll pass. How about you just go.” he said, and theo’s smile vanished, and matt looked pissed.

“You are gonna teach us, stilinski, do it willingly, or we’ll make you.” he said, and stiles laughed.

“Oh? And what are you gonna do?” he said, and matt rushed forward, stiles laughed and sidestepped him, sending him to the ground with a punch to the back. Matt fell, and stiles turned to theo, theo looked unconcerned. 

Theo charged, and stiles saw a flash of gold in his eyes, and just barely dodged the now noticeable claws. After so many fights with werewolves, stiles got used to it fast, and was able to keep up easily. He put theo on his ass, and just stood there, smirking. “So you’re a werewolf, well hate to burst your bubble, but werewolves can’t learn magic.” stiles said, and walked back to his bike, leaving the two there. He felt… good about being able to protect himself. It’s why he learned magic in the first place.

He got home, and derek and the rest were there. He’d give scott and derek a key to the apartment. They were all in there, derek was pacing around the room. Everyone perked up as he came in and went into the living room. Derek was on him first.

“Where have you been? We came by and you were nowhere to be seen.” he said, and stiles smiled. 

“I went to practice my magic, and then that guy, you know theo? He and a guy called matt came by, wanted to learn magic. Told them no, because they were stalkers, and kicked their asses. Hey did you know theo is a werewolf?” he asked, and derek blinked,

“Yeah, i thought most people did, he doesn’t exactly hide it, he flashed his eyes a lot.” derek said. Stiles nodded. 

“I’m here, and i’m ok.” stiles reassured after a while. Everyone relaxed, and derek started talking about the house’s construction. 

“Hey stiles…” derek stared then seemed to hesitate. Stiles smiled reassuringly, thankfully derek took it and kept going, “so.. Laura thought i should be the one to let you know that we’re moving out, just so you have a heads up. I don’t think she knows how smart you are. You probably already came to that conclusion.” derek said, smiling.

Stiles smiled. “Yeah, don’t worry about it.” stiles said, and derek nodded.

After that, the rest of the week went by in a blur. The hales moved out, stiles cleaned out the house of most things, and put it on the market to be sold. It was december, now, december 9. Stiles sighed and realized he had to get something for derek for christmas, as well as the rest of them. Well, he had stuff for everyone already, hidden away nicely. But he felt like he should get the hales something more. Stiles had already moved out, of his apartment, and into the hale house. Stiles and derek had separate rooms, though more often than not they ended up in each others rooms. 

Then an idea came to mind, and stiles ran with it. Derek and the hales might be pissed, or really sad, but he thought it would be a good idea. 

So, he looked up a picture of the hale family, all of them, and drew them. Stiles was decent at drawing, so he decided to hand draw it. The end product, finished two weeks later, was hidden. 

It was the 23rd, and stiles was excited. He loved christmas. 

The day of christmas, everyone came. All of the pack and their families. 

The day was good and stiles absolutely enjoyed it. Everyone passed around gifts, opening them. Finally, after everyone was done, stiles gt the last one. 

“Hey, i have one last one.” he said, “for you guys.” he said, gesturing to peter derek cora and laura. They blinked but nodded. Stiles sighed but handed them the wrapped rectangle shape. 

Peter opened it, and his eyes widened, even as his hand flew to his mouth. The rest of them gather around. Laura looked ready to cry, and cora was. Derek had a soft smile on his face, so at least stiles knew they weren’t mad.

“Where did you find the picture for this?” peter asked softly, and stiles smiled.

“I’m pretty good at researching stuff, i looked for it and found this, and decided to hand draw it.” stiles said, then added “if you don’t like it, i have the actual picture too, i know i’m not the best artist.” he said, and derek laughed softly. 

“Stiles, this is amazing. Thank you.” he said, and stiles smiled. 

Yeah, this is definitely a good place. This house he lived in. a place to feel safe.


End file.
